Teenage Dream
by Kinky Kat
Summary: It all had started with blue eyes. Then came the dreams, hot gym sessions, karaoke nights, some serious crime-fighting and getting into a team of teenage superheroes. And Wally fell in love at the speed of light. / Birdflash
1. Chapter 1

What Wally West loved the most about being a superhero? Well _duh_, first of all, there was the fact he had superhuman abilities, wasn't it amazing enough? Yeah, he was also glad he had got many fans – even his schoolmates liked to gossip about him or even had a crush on his Kid Flash identity, unbeknownst they were sitting next to the object of their affection during chemistry or biology. But in the end, Wally loved the superhero team-ups the most.

And not with the Flash – who sure, was as amazing as Wally was – but with the others Leaguers. Like Wonder Woman. Whoa! That lady was not only hot and strong, she had some moves and she didn't hesitate to put on a show when facing villains. And after the fight she talked a second to Wally and ruffled his hair. Even though he wasn't kid. She had done it, however, in such an affectionate way, Wally had been smitten for few hours with her.

And then, there were team-ups with the Bat and Robin. Sure, the kid was like, _ten_, or something – he was short and had a high pitched voice, which cracked from time to time, but for this reason, Kid could smirk at him as the superior and mature one. Robin was also annoying when he talked – always thinking up new words and acting all leader-like. He might have been in the business longer than Kid Flash and he might have been quite skillful, yet he still shouldn't be so arrogant and cocky.

Sometimes Wally wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.

Sometimes he adored him and acted all fanboy-like. Robin could be cool when he wanted. That laugh of his? Awesome – in deserted alleys, when nobody could see him, but could hear the cackle and then look for Rob and the kid would just attack with a kick or a punch – where did such little guy get the strength from, by the way? And the computer in his glove? Of all the amazing bat-stuff he had, it had to be the best gadget ever. Not to mention the utility belt, which could give Wally almost R-rated dreams, because it was full of such great things.

And sometimes, Wally just wanted to understand the kid better. Or at all. Yeah, he seemed nice and was actually easy to talk to and they joked with each other – but to Kid Flash, he sometimes didn't make much sense. And Wally liked to understand – it was part of his character.

Just like now – he wanted to know what was going on. He should have been already running back to Central City, just like his Uncle B. was doing, but of course Rob had to drag him over to some kind of a secret hideout in Gotham to talk. And Batman let him do it without any protests, before he alone disappeared into the night. If Rob wanted to talk in private, it had to be a pretty big deal. Not that they talked a lot, but they were quite comfortable with each other from all the joint missions. And Rob was really fun to be around. At least, when he wasn't a total pain in the ass, or acted all emo-like. Then Wally wanted to kill him and he was sure the World would thank him for getting rid of _Mister-not-feeling-the-aster-today_.

So yeah, he followed Robin. He didn't even pay attention how they got to this weird – _was it a cave?_ – place, because he was distracted by the strong grip of the other's hand. It was unusual for Robin. Out of character even. And every single time the Boy Wonder acted unexpectedly, it was more than exciting for Kid Flash. It was one of the reasons he liked to be around Rob and see how he could crack this mask he was always wearing – not the _real-real_ _mask_, but the poker-face he was used to have plastered onto his features.

He sometimes joked – but only to Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris – that Robin's superpower was his stoicism.

He was expecting to be hopping from one roof to another, but instead Robin lead him through abandoned alleys in the suburbs, where they could only see stray cats. Before Kid Flash could wonder where they were heading, Robin forced him to enter a telephone booth which was out of order for few years at least. It turned out to be a zeta beam transported which lead to some kind of a cave where Wally could hear bats screeching. And when Rob somehow, almost magically flickered the light on, the bats flew above their heads. The smug kid acted like he didn't notice the animals and kept dragging Wally deep into the cave-like place. When they finally reached their destination – which Wally assumed to be the deepest part of the cave – and Robin checked thoughtfully they were alone, the Boy Wonder visibly relaxed for few seconds before tensing even more than before.

Occasionally being a speedster sucked big time. Events either happened in slow-motion, or so fast you might miss them if you blinked. And usually Wally was just too preoccupied to determine if he should slow down and watch or speed up, so the moment would past. He always wondered if Uncle Barry had the same problems.

There were times, however, when being a speedster was the most awesome thing which could happen to you. Not only you could run and be everywhere really quickly – you could see what others would normally miss, because it happened in milliseconds. Just like now, if he was a normal human being, he would miss the subtle twitch of Robin's fingers and the way his lips tightened when he released Kid Flash from his hold.

If he missed it, he wouldn't shift his attention to Robin's face and see how flustered he could be. And a flustered Robin was a first.

Sure, he might not know him for long, but _oh_. He sure _knew_ him. When they first met, it was his second mission as Kid Flash. Flash and Batman introduced them to each other and Robin was like a toy soldier back then, stiff, with his arms straight on his sides, an indifferent face. He already looked like a mini-Bat and to be truthful, Wally was freaked out because of it. The only thing missing was a scowl, but Robin looked like he was too stoic to change his face expression.

He still remembered the surprise which came with hearing Robin's characteristic cackle for the first time. Unnatural battle cry, as Batman explained to them, it held the bad guys wondering what was coming at them and whether it was the Dynamic Duo of Gotham. Usually, some minor burglars abandoned their stolen goods and started running away, because of Boy's Wonder creepy laugh. Wally had to admit, it was kind of impressive. And it had made him go into _fanboy mode_ more than once upon hearing it.

But what impressed him a lot more was not the cackle, nor the confident smirks or the pose Robin sometimes stood in, with one of his hips pushed to the side as if he were a girl. No, what impressed him was the way he snorted at the small, stupid joke KF said after the mission was completed. Because no matter what the other tried to prove, he was still a kid and still had feelings and was far from being a child-ninja-thing that Batman trained him to be.

Slowly, he started to see the cracks in Robin's perfect character. Sometimes, it had to take his superhuman speed to notice them – like the way he flexed his tensed and sore muscles after each battle. Or the slight quirk to his lips, when something amusing happened. Or how fascinated he seemed over the material KF's costume was made of. Yeah, Wally made sure to always notice when Robin was more human-like than soldier-like. And the boy seemed to warm up to Wally with each meeting.

Yeah, he was beginning to get close to Wally, without either of them noticing it. Their friendship was building slowly but surely. The more comfortable Robin got, the more daring Kid Flash was being. That's why Wally wasn't even bothered by the fact, he was staring at Rob openly, without blinking.

"Rob?" he tried asking, poking the other's shoulder in a playful manner.

Which got the brunette even more flustered. If Kid Flash could see beneath the stupid domino mask Robin was keen of wearing, he was sure he would notice the other looking away or shifting his eyes to the sides, while trying to avoid Wally's gaze. And was it a tint of a blush on his cheeks?

"Did you really mean it?" Robin asked quietly and shifted, putting his weight on only one foot and crossing his arms on his chest.

Again, Wally started thinking quickly, trying to grasp what Rob was talking about. He recalled the events of their last mission before Flash and Batman arrived and he had to handle matters with Robin on their own.

From what he knew, _Mr. Freeze_ was mostly annoying and he was _slow_, so it wasn't very difficult to disarm it. Though he got nervous when the villain managed to freeze part of Robin's arm. It was Wally's fault really, he wasn't paying enough attention and instead attempted to make Rob smirk a bit more truthfully, throwing jokes at him while toying with the bad guy. Hence he couldn't react in time when Robin shouted a warning and pushed them both to the side. But the ray of the freezing gun grazed Robin's elbow.

And the only thing Wally could do then, was to show how angry he was. He not only disarmed Freeze, but also did what Rob told him earlier to try to do and destroyed the protective helmet, vibrating his fingers against it until the glass gave out and broke. And he wouldn't be badass enough, if he wouldn't deliver a small speech upon his victory.

_"If someone hurts my friends, they'll pay for it,"_ he spat and proceed to tend to Robin before Batman and Flash appeared. Luckily his warm body produced even more heat when it vibrated and he could solve the problem of the frozen elbow in no time. And he earned a sheepish grin as thanks.

"KF?" Robin's voice brought him back from his thoughts. Wally could hear the concern in the younger's boy voice and he smiled.

"Yeah, I meant it."

"But…" Robin shook his head and bit down his lower lip and somehow Wally thought he was looking adorable, like a kitten or a puppy. "But you don't know anything about me. How can you…"

"Hey dude, it's not rocket science. I trust you. I know this secret ID thing is very important for you and Bats and I get it. You're not metahumans and you're very young and I guess you have much more reasons for hiding who you really are because you're from Gotham." Wally shrugged and offered a grin. "I'm cool with it."

It happened for just a second, but Robin's fingers curled around the hem of his cape before quickly releasing the fabric. "You know I trust you too?"

Wally swallowed and blinked, a bit confused at the question, "Yeah?" he offered, eying the other suspiciously.

And then something strange happened to Wally. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't force it to slow down. It got so bad, he could hear the loud and fast heartbeat in his ears. But what was happening outside his body, was in slow-motion and soundless. For a moment he stopped thinking and just watched. Watched as Robin smiled and uncrossed his arms. Watched as Robin turned on the computer in his glove and quickly typed something. Watched as a small puff of smoke came out from the domino mask he was wearing. Watched as the dark glowed fingers tugged at the mask until he could see the small oval red marks on the pale skin around the closed eyes with long black eyelashes. Then those eyes opened to reveal a light blue hue, which reminded Wally of a surface of a lake during a sunny summer day.

A small and shy "Hi," uttered in a low voice followed soon after. And that small welcome made Wally's thoughts race.

He was sure he was looking like he just saw an elephant dancing in a pink tutu, but he hoped Robin would forgive him for making such a gaping and stupid face, because _hello_! He just _took off his mask_ and he was _so pretty_ in such a _weird way_ and Wally didn't really know what to do with himself at the moment, because Robin shouldn't have been allowed to have such _beautiful blue eyes_.

"You have beautiful eyes," he said when his lips caught up with his brain and he winced mentally.

_'Oh God, why did I said that? Rob is going to think I'm insane,'_ he thought with panic.

Robin blinked a few times quickly and Wally had to bite down on his tongue and clench his jaw, because he was sure he would comment on those damn eyelashes which were both girly and unlike anything he saw any girl having, or at least the ones he met didn't have such long ones even when using mascara. And there was a _gorgeous_ _smile_ in Robin's eyes, even if his mouth was a thin line. Who knew he could be so expressive with his eyes? No wonder he had to hid them…

Just then Robin chuckled.

"And your laugh is pretty too," Wally commented, this time _before_ his brain caught up with his mouth. And he wanted to put a hand over it so he wouldn't say anything more, but at the same time it made Rob laugh even harder, because now he was clutching at his sides and his eyes were shut and his mouth was open and his eyebrows went so further up, they disappeared under his hair and why was his hair shining so much like a pool of black ink illuminated by moonlight? And from where did this kind of comparision came?

"Seriously man," Robin managed to say when he calmed down enough to just smile at the other, his eyes shining in amusement. "You're the only one who would get _this_ kind of reaction."

Wally rolled his eyes, "What did you expect me to do? Run away?"

Robin smirked and crossed his arms over his chest again, cocking his hips to one side. "Faint."

Despite himself, Wally grinned, convincing himself it wasn't weird that he followed the movement of Robin's hips with his eyes. But he made the mistake of saying exactly what was on his mind and blurted: "Well, with my heart racing like it this, I as well might."

Once again, Wally wondered why he couldn't shut his mouth – usually he wasn't so bad with controlling what he said – but it looked like he couldn't force his brain to react to his thoughts as quickly as his mouth did… And his heart was really_ pounding_ in his chest right now.

Robin flashed him another smirk, which only sent more thoughts spiraling through Wally's head and then he had the guts to wink at him before he put his mask back on, once again turning on his computer which apparently was somehow linked to that damn mask.

"Yeah, that's the real reason, why I'm wearing it," Robin muttered while typing, "To conceal my superpower. I make people dizzy with my eyes."

Wally knew it was a joke, he honestly did. And he even laughed at it before punching Robin's shoulder in a playful manner. But it didn't slow down his heart.

"One thing at a time, okay?" Rob whispered as the computer-hologram disappeared. He looked down and Wally had the strongest urge ever to simply hug him. "I trust you and I'm going to prove it, I just need some time for it, okay?"

He settled for a light shoulder squeeze and offered his most reassuring smile he could muster, "Dude, take forever if you like, I'll wait for you."

The smile Robin gave him was brilliant. Besides, now he could imagine how his ice-blue eyes looked when he smiled like _that_ and Wally felt the need to embrace Robin getting even stronger.

So when his mind pointed out his last words to Robin seemed like _love confession_ and considering how he started behaving upon seeing Robin's eyes, he knew he was kind of screwed. Especially since he continued thinking about hugging Robin even when he was back in Central City.

Hell, he even dreamt about it.

When his alarm clock rang, he was more grateful for waking up than ever. His hands were tingling and when he opened his eyes he saw he spend the night hugging one of his pale blue pillows. But their color wasn't even close to Rob's eye color…

Remembering the small smile Robin gave him as he softly greeted him, combined with the shining eyes and pink tinged cheeks made Wally's insides stir. Not in a bad way – quite the opposite. It was the same feeling he got when a cute girl – or a very cute _guy_ – admitted to have a crush on Kid Flash. It made him feel warm and tingly and before he had noticed, he was smiling at the memory.

He couldn't decide though if it was good or bad. It was one thing to feel giddy and mushy when someone admitted to having feelings for him – Robin just taking off his mask was a completely different situation. Sure, it was great to know the kid trusted him so much, but did he deserve it?

Wally sat on his bed and run a hand through his hair, before pushing the covers aside and standing up. He stretched and yawned before rolling his neck. All this thinking about Robin was making him lazy and he needed to eventually get up from bed. And mostly, he needed to talk to Uncle Barry as soon as he could.

Well, after breakfast.

* * *

Barry sent Wally an amused smile before nodding at him in thanks. He took the mug with coffee his nephew offered him. They were sitting in the living room of the Allen's house, while Wally's aunt was busy preparing dinner.

"Of course I know Batman's true identity," he said smugly. "And I'm afraid I also know who Robin really is. But I won't tell you."

Wally rolled his eyes at him, because his response didn't answer his question. He pouted for a good measure though. "Uncle B., I don't want to know, he told me, he'll say it when he's ready. I want to know about your feelings!"

"And here I must admit, I don't get what you are saying," Barry admitted with a sigh, "It felt good to corner Batman, ask him about it and confirm I was right. He trusted me enough to tell me the truth. What else do you want to know?"

"Did it warm up your insides?" Wally scrunched his nose at the way he formed the question, but it was too late to take it back. His uncle blinked at him before shaking his head and taking a sip of his drink. "Or maybe it made your stomach mingle?"

"_Mingle_?" Iris giggled from behind Wally's chair, making him turn to her in embarrassment. "It sounds to me like you're having butterflies in your stomach. Which would mean you're having a crush on someone."

Barry snorted. "I doubt it. He's talking about Robin."

Iris shot his husband a look which said _'now-hush-and-let-me-do-the-talking'_ before she moved and joined him on the couch.

"So, what is it about Boy Wonder that made you all mushy?" She asked with a charming, but fake journalists smile which wasn't fooling Wally.

Unfortunately it was his uncle who answered her, "His eyes", he took another sip of his drink. "They are pretty like a girls', apparently."

"But they're not girly at all!" Wally snapped before he managed to stop himself. When he realized how embarrassing it sounded, he closed his eyes and once again started describing how he felt on the day before and when he woke up in the morning. He tried to keep his tone on voice monotone, but he couldn't help getting excited over the part of how expressive the blue orbs seemed. He opened his eyes and pumped up his fist. "He smiles and laughs with them and there is also a drop of melancholy to them and they can also have a mischievous spark to them and-"

"Okay, down boy," his aunt interrupted, giggling. "You do have a crush on him."

Wally shook his head. "I do not, he's a kid and-"

"And you're in denial," she stopped him again, still with a laughter ringing in her voice. "Don't worry, it might go away, it may stay and blossom. If it does, I'd love to have an exclusive on your love story, so, dibs!" she grinned, but her smile softened at the bemused look Wally was giving her. "Oh come on, Wally. It's just a silly crush, everyone had one. Don't think about it too much and everything will be fine."

Wally tried to smile back at her, but the grimace on his face was weak and unconvincing and couldn't be called a smile. Mostly because the moment Iris asked him not to think about Robin, his mind reeled and before his eyes flashed many images, all concerning the stoic boy. His smiles, his smirks, the made-up words, the way he hissed at Kid Flash and how agile and flexible that small, lean body was.

He stood abruptly and quickly said his goodbyes. The other two gave him concerned looks, which he tried to shrug off before he started running back home. He couldn't stop thinking about Robin and it was scaring him. He was only happy he didn't have to see the other boy before one of the villains in Central or Gotham decided to mess with the wrong city. But he was sure of one thing. It wasn't a simple silly crush.

He just wasn't sure what _it_ was.

* * *

A/N: Because I truly believe every BirdFlash author should write a story of how Dick managed to become Wally's best friend, full of fluff and UST and filled with Katy Perry's and Jesse McCartney's songs lyrics. And this is _this story_ in a nutshell.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally slowly padded through the cold floor, cursing at how cold it felt, with only his socks covering his feet. He held his shoes in his hands and held his breath in, crouching, listening for any sound which would reveal if someone was in the corridor outside the door he was leaning against. He waited for few agonizingly long seconds, but when only silence answered him, he breathed out loudly in relief, straightened and opened the door, hoping it wouldn't squeak. At first he glanced through the small crack between the door and its frame, scanning the hall, before he opened it fully and escaped from the classroom.

He didn't have much time to spare, as it was almost curfew and yet he had to move slowly and quietly, careful not to be seen by the guards or teachers who might have lingered behind. Because he was in his causal clothes and not his uniform, he felt more nervous than usual, all of his senses tingling and keeping him alert for any sound. He absolutely had to reach the fire-escape staircase as he left the door there opened. To get there he had to pass few more rooms and he hoped nobody was in any of them.

He glanced out of the nearby window, his eyes narrowing when he saw it was raining. It was both good and bad news – any evidence of him being outside the school at this hour would be washed up by rain, but at the same time he had to think of an excuse where was he, because he would return to the dorms all wet and his dorm-mates he could bump into might ask questions.

'_If they decide to annoy me and actually give a damn about me,'_ he thought bitterly. He didn't get along with them, not really. He shook his head, determined to clear his mind from any depressing thoughts and focused on his surroundings, wary of any alarming sound.

Absentmindedly he reached to one of the pockets in his jeans, making sure the pen drive is securely tucked there. He kept his body close to the wall, soundlessly moving forward. When he almost reached one of the school's emergency exits, he heard the soft click signalizing one of the doors being opened. It came from behind him and without thinking, he sped up and grabbed at the doors to the staircase, not bothering to lock them behind him before he started running down the stairs. Wally's heart was hammering inside his ribcage and he could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins, as he pushed the door on the ground level, stepping outside under the cold and heavy shower.

He glared at the sky before glancing behind himself. "Great. I hate stand-alone missions," he muttered before once again breaking into a run, wondering if he'll get caught or not.

Honestly, back in the day, when he just started to discover his abilities, he supposed single missions would be ideal for him. Not only because he knew only few others could keep up with his pace, but because Wally was used to being on his own. Even after he gained powers, he insisted to Flash that he left him alone – of course his uncle didn't want to hear a word about it and firmly told Wally he either would work with him, or wouldn't be a hero at all.

And Wally desperately wanted to be a hero.

Since he was young, he had a desire to be needed and to help others. He wanted to show off his bravery, sometimes at the borderline of acting stupidly, without thinking about consequences. Climbing trees to retrieve cats for old ladies was one thing. Mimicking dangerous experiment which made Barry become Flash, was another thing all together. And Wally hadn't even considered getting hurt or dead as a result. What mattered to him was gaining powers, proving himself useful. He still remembered how devastated he felt after waking up in hospital and trying to run. And when it turned out he was still a normal, _slow_ kid. Thankfully his power surfaced after some time. Otherwise, Wally might have regretted getting his family worried over _nothing_.

He haven't changed. Some time ago, he even tried to save Robin who got caught by Poison Ivy – even though Batman and Flash ordered him to stay put. Turned out the Boy Wonder was only faking being helpless and as soon as he saw Kid Flash getting himself in trouble, he had to help him out, fighting off the oppressive vines and letting Ivy escape in the process. KF tried to put a brave front, not acknowledging he might have done something wrong, but deep inside he was furious with himself for letting others down because he wouldn't listen.

Sometimes he was too short-tempered for his own good.

After few seconds he reached the grounds of his dormitory. He slowed down to a normal pace and winced. His forehead remained wrinkled until he put his palms on the front door and pulled the at the bars. He grinned seeing it was still open and soon enough he was in the warm corridor, though he was still dripping wet, his feet making sloppy sounds as he made his way across the hall.

"Whoa, West, the fuck happened to you?"

Wally turned to the owner of the voice with a sheepish grin, his left hand running through his hair and his right trying to wipe the water from his face, "Nothing much, caught in the rain," he answered simply. He was already famous for disappearing from the dorms for hours, but performing excellently at school despite it. Almost everyone knew his name there by now.

He waved and smiled at few other boys he met while walking back to his room. It's not like he was particularly enjoying spending time with other kids his age. Mingling with them was as difficult as his current mission, especially when he was labeled as the _'new weird kid'_. He tried to be friendly, to joke with others and show his charming side. To no avail, most of the teens called him by his surname and only acknowledged him when he was making an idiot out of himself or when they needed his help with schoolwork.

Swallowing a sigh, he fished for a key to open his door and groaned, because the key was slippery thanks to his wet hands. It made it harder to push it into the lock, when the only thing he could think about was making sure and checking if the pen drive hasn't gotten wet. Finally he won the battle with the door and entered the dark room. Flickering the light on almost immediately.

At least he had the room all for himself. It was the only positive thing about enrolling to the private school with build in intern, in the middle of the semester. But Justice League needed him here and Wally couldn't say no to them, even if it meant changing schools in the middle of the school year.

He quickly stripped from his damp clothes and run his hands over the duvet spread on his bed in an attempt to dry his hands. He reached to retrieve the pen drive and breathed a sigh of relief seeing it hadn't suffered from the rain. He put it away on his desk before going to the bathroom to take a quick and warm shower.

He needed to contact Barry to tell him he got the information the League requested him to obtain. And then he planned to fall onto his bed and sleep the fatigue away.

* * *

He glanced lazily around the classroom, barely noticing his vision was blurred. Then came the realization that it was the classroom in his old school and he felt calm upon recognizing the familiar feeling of dreaming. He couldn't feel the hardness of the chair he was sitting on, so his dream-self chuckled and stared out the window, wondering what would the dream be about.

Slowly, he felt a bubble of warmth spreading from his stomach to the rest of his body, as his eyes caught a familiar shadow. He titled his head to the side and sure enough, outside the window, Robin was hanging down, his hands firmly holding a rope. He offered Wally a grin and motioned to him to the window, pleadingly bringing the palms of his hands together as if praying. Wally shrugged and decided the laws of physics didn't need to apply to his imaginary dream world.

He smiled sweetly instead – it was a dream after all and the classroom was empty as far as he was concerned – and he easily opened the window, watching as Robin gracefully jumped inside, landing in a crouching position on the desk Wally was using. He grinned down at Wally, his head just barely above the redheads.

"Hey Kid," he greeted with amusement before he stood up and started showing off, jumping and pivoting in the air, getting from one desk to another like a cat. He hummed under his breath and Wally wondered what kind of madness inspired this kind of dream, as his gaze followed the Boy Wonder around the room.

He couldn't shake the surprise off, when he noticed the small details of Robin's clothing, contrasting to the blurred world surround them. Everything about Robin was sharp and vibrant – from the colors of his uniform, the way the utility belt hanged at the right height around his hips, to how his fringe was arranged on his forehead. Wally knew the pattern of the soles of Robin's boots and the small scar on his right elbow. He was familiar with how Rob bent his back and how he stretched his legs and arms in flight, as if he truly was a bird. But he was still amazed he remembered everything.

"You're enjoying himself," Wally meant it to be a question, but the words escaped him as a breathless sigh and ended as a statement, much to his dismay.

Robin laughed, his voice high-pitched and mischievous. "You too," he chirped, spinning on his heels, the cape swishing silently behind him as he turned to face Wally.

Suddenly, Wally was standing right before the Boy Wonder and he watched the smaller boy slip down to sit at the edge of the desk. He cocked his head to the side curiously, his lips forming a thin line. Wally wondered how the other's eyes looked then and he reached up to trail his fingers over the domino mask. If he looked hard enough, he imagined he could see the blue orbs staring back at him.

Robin put his hands over Wally's and the redhead gulped, seeing the gloves were nowhere to be seen. The pale, cold fingers tugged at Wally's warm ones and he gasped as the mask followed without any problems, slipping through their joint fingers, quietly falling into Robin's lap.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," Wally whispered in astonishment and was amazed by his own actions as his fingers returned to the skin on Robin's face, touching the reddened flesh and admiring the softness of it. "I can't get them out of my head," he confessed, forgetting for the time being he was inside his own dream.

Robin remained silent, smiling almost apologetically. His eyes turned to look past Wally, still as bright as he remembered them. Wally wanted to ask what was wrong and he was already cupping his face in his hands, Rob's fingers trailing circles above his palms. But before he could even could open his mouth, Robin's voice filled his ears and he slipped into darkness.

"Time to wake up."

He woke slowly, as if he was swimming in a pool of darkness, leisurely getting to the surface. He took a deep, shuddering breath as he blinked, just moments before his alarm clock went on. He chuckled humorlessly to himself before reaching to stop the beeping sound.

He desperately wanted to get rid of the nausea in his gut. Feeling nervous not from the fact he just dreamt about his super-hero pal _again_, but because he felt so calm just moments before waking up. As if the situation in his dream was supposed to make him relax before he plotted his next move to find out who was the villain the JL had been looking for. He knew it was due the stress the mission invoked, but part of him did wonder how would it be to share the small room with Robin, to be normal teenagers for just few moments a day, the masks put aside. It would also be easier if Robin had been there with him.

As he pulled the covers aside, he wondered idly if Robin's name was in fact _'Robin'_ or maybe _'Robert'_ and hoped it was the case. He couldn't imagine calling him another name. He was _'Rob'_.

_His Rob_.

* * *

Wally stretched his arms, putting them high in the air and holding his breath in. He rolled his shoulders then and snapped his head to the sides few times. He was running for the last two hours and he figured out it was time to get back to the dorms and get changed before grabbing dinner at the cafeteria. He put his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and looked up at the sky, frowning as he saw the rain clouds were gathering above. It meant it would be raining when he would sneak back into the school facilities later.

He didn't quite understand why Martian Manhunter or Batman couldn't just sneak into the school at night and handle the matters themselves. Instead they left the matter to Wally to collect computer data on some kind of virus which was supposed to break the codes to the Justice League servers. It was also up to Wally to discover which one of the teachers – or kids – was responsible for writing the program.

Not that the school was bad – no, the chemistry lab had left him starstruck when he saw it and he was allowed to ask for seconds and thirds at the cafeteria, which was beyond awesome. But it was also boring, working alone, being sneaky and hiding from the curious gazes of his school and dorm mates.

He faced the front again hearing a soft chuckle. For a moment his whole body stiffened, because it sounded familiar, yet he couldn't pinpoint where he heard it before. His eyes rested on a boy, probably few years younger than him, sitting on a nearby bench, headphones in his ears, reading a newspaper. Wally continued watching him till he passed the boy with a shrug. He stopped after two steps though, wrinkling his nose in wonder and he glanced around his shoulder.

The boy was wearing sunglasses even though it was quite dark outside.

He obviously must have noticed Wally staring, because he looked up from the newspaper which was resting against his legs. He pulled at the wire, making his earplugs fall into his lap and he cocked his head to the side, curiously. The gesture again familiar.

"Yeah?" he asked in a shy voice.

Wally narrowed his eyes. Still trying to figure out where he might have heard this guy's voice before. He shrugged it off, concluding he might know someone having a similar vocal sound. "You're wearing sunglasses," he said instead.

He watched the boy's hand go up, touching the dark shades, as a small smirk played at the corners of his lips. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It's dark," Wally turned fully and walked over to the boy, glancing down on him. The brunette titled his head back, his eyebrows going up mockingly.

"Oh really," he deadpanned. "You think I haven't noticed?"

Wally took out his hands and put them in front of him, lifting them up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just curious. I wouldn't wear shades in this kind of weather," he gestured to the sky.

"Oh, yeah well," the boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, crossing his legs underneath the newspaper. The hand which was touching the shades went up to touch his gel-slickened hair before it fell down to his lap. "It's not your business, but," he wetted his lips before glancing down, "I have a minor eye disease and can't expose them. I need to wear them even at night."

Wally winced. "Ugh, dude, sorry about that. Didn't mean to prod," he said quickly, "I'm not a jerk, really," he added, feeling bad for clearly upsetting the other. "Umm, my name is Wally?"

The boy glanced up at him, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You don't remember what your name is?" he teased, but before Wally could respond, he snorted. "Richard. Nice to meet you."

Wally beamed at him in answer. "Are you staying at the dorms as well?" The boy nodded and it made Wally's grin widen. "Care to join me for dinner?"

The boy hesitated visibly and Wally wondered why. He asked only out of politeness. He wouldn't be crushed if Richard declined. Wally usually hanged out with few of his classmates during the meals, but he wouldn't mind getting to know someone new. Maybe it would make his mission more enjoyable.

"Sure," the boy answered finally and Wally took a step back, allowing him to stand up. The boy pocketed his phone and headphones and started folding the paper, when one of the headlines caught Wally's attention and he gasped. Richard glanced at him, his whole body tensing, but Wally ignored him, motioning at the newspaper.

"Can I?" he asked pleadingly and resisted the urge to just snap it away from the other. The boy nodded again and offered it to Wally, who quickly scanned the article, murmuring to himself as he read.

Richard waited patiently for Wally to finish reading about a recent Batman-Flash team-up.

"You're from Central City or Gotham?" he asked when Wally handed him the paper back with a sigh. "Or are you a fanboy?" he teased.

Wally glared at him, but the boy seemed unperturbed by it. "Central City. Figures, when I transferred, all the good stuff started happening there," he frowned sulking manly.

The boy stopped in his tracks, even though they only managed to take few steps from the bench. Wally stopped as well and glanced back at him, surprised. Richard has his mouth open and he quickly snapped it shut when Wally's green eyes glanced at him.

"You're Wally West. The new transfer student?"

The redhead groaned. "Am I really that famous?" he faced the front again, taking slow steps ahead until the other caught up with him. "I haven't done anything to deserve it."

Suddenly the boy was in front of him, grinning like a Cheshire cat and Wally had to stop so he wouldn't bump into him. "Don't worry. You're only known in… certain circles. Anyway, I remembered something and I'm afraid I need to skip dinner. But I'll see you around, _Wally_."

Before Wally could stop blinking, Richard pivoted gracefully and almost run into the direction of the dorms. Wally kept watching his back, still trying to figure out what had happened and what the tone of voice Richard applied to his name meant. It was almost smug and it perked up his curiosity. He decided to keep an eye on the brunette. Just in case.

* * *

It didn't take long for Wally to bump into Richard again, but the circumstances didn't make him happy about it, not at all.

Wally was in deep trouble. He wasn't careful enough and he made the school window break, when he touched it with his still vibrating hands. At least it gave him enough time to escape as the men following him stopped to examine it, commenting on what happened before continuing their pursue. It was still careless of him and he cursed mentally as he kept running through the dark and abandoned corridors before he reached his escape route and broke out of the school.

What made the matters worse, he didn't find anything new. Even though he was working on the case for almost two weeks now, the development was so small, it was making him angry with himself, which made him act snappish and unfocused. He knew he could do better, he just couldn't find it in himself to get his act together and he needed to spend at least one evening without sneaking out or without Robin-themed dreams.

He stuck to the shadows, careful not to be seen by the guards. It was way past the curfew and he knew he would have to sneak inside his room via the window. He made his way to the dorm quickly, squinting his eyes, because he left his goggles back in his room. Another evidence of how out of sorts he felt.

When he reached the wall of his dormitory he grinned to himself. The guards and teachers were nowhere to seen. Now the only thing he needed to do was to take few steps back and start running so he could run on the wall and reach the window. He looked up to estimate how many steps he should take, when his body froze in panic.

And he wasn't the only one that stopped in his tracks. Richard, still wearing his glasses was obviously staring down at him, crouched in between the window frames, evidently slipping out of his own room.

'_Oh shit,_' Wally thought desperately, knowing he couldn't use his powers. He jerked, when he heard muttered sounds from behind him, knowing his chase was catching up with him. Before he could even think about the solution, he heard a quiet '_psst_' uttered above him.

He had no idea from where Richard got the rope, but it was there, right before Wally's eyes and he needn't to be told twice as he quickly used it to climb up, directly into Richard's room, which was one floor above Wally's. The boy jumped back to his room, allowing Wally to slip inside before he pulled the rope inside and discreetly looked outside, closing the window at the same time. They both heard the voices getting closer and Richard motioned to Wally to get down so they wouldn't be seen. There was always the chance the guards would catch their silhouettes with the flashlights.

Wally kneeled on the floor, his thoughts running through his head, already knowing what excuse he would use if Richard asked him about his presence outside. The boy was crouching beside him, his head titled in the direction of the window, his ears almost moving, so he could hear better.

After few moments, everything went quiet and both of them relaxed, Wally sighing in relief and Richard slumping back against the wall. Wally closed his eyes and waited for the other to start asking him about what had happened. But to his surprise, Richard slowly stood up and pushed the window open again.

"I guess there is no use for me to sneak out tonight," he muttered with a shrug.

Wally watched his profile with narrowed eyes, but when the other remained silent, he pushed himself from the floor.

"Thanks," he said earnestly, though there was a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "I'd be in big trouble if they got me, Rich."

The other turned his head to Wally, an exasperated smile tugging on his lips. "You're welcome. And don't call me that."

Wally blinked, noticing how the other's eyebrows narrowed and his cheekbones drew in as if he sucked them in. "How should I call you then? Rick doesn't suit you and you're not fifty, so there's no way I'm calling you Richard."

The other snorted, his cheeks returning to normal. "What's wrong with Dick?"

It was Wally's turn to make an amused sound, though he bit on his lips to stifle the laugh. "You really want to know?" he wriggled his eyebrows, "Let's start with the obvious: you might be a dick, but I doubt anyone would appreciate it if I reminded you about it all the time. Also, seriously? You want to be called Dick? What is wrong with you, dude?"

The other punched him lightly on his forearm and they bickered for a moment longer before Wally made his way to the door and slipped through them, wishing Dick a good night. He was surprised at the easy camaraderie between them. Neither of them tried to pry into the reasons why the other might have to get outside. They both settled for a teasing, snarky conversation, in which Wally made fun of Dick's name and where Dick mocked Wally's ability to get himself into trouble.

He padded to his room lighter than he felt for weeks and not even one disturbing dream came to him at night.

* * *

Finally, it was over. Wally couldn't help when an accomplished smile crept up his lips, when he saw two of the Green Lanterns escorting one of the schools teachers, responsible for creating the computer program which was supposed to make the computers the members of the Justice League used crash and leak the secret information out to the public.

In the end Wally just got lucky, when one night he caught the guy red-handed and managed to gather the last part of evidence he needed for the leaguers to charge him. Uncle B. was proud of him and even the _big bad Bat_ congratulated him, before he said Robin would have made it quicker and that he should train his investigation skills.

What mattered though was that Wally was getting back to his old school, after spending one month here. And he was thrilled to get back home and see his old friends – well,_ classmates_ – but at the back of his conscience he knew one thing. He would miss Dick.

He couldn't help it. The guy was a great friend, even though he was two – almost three – years younger than Wally. The redhead enjoyed having conversations with him and they hanged out at each possible moment they could, between Wally sneaking out to run, eat or investigate and Dick doing whatever a spoiled rich boy would do. Because Dick definitely was exactly the type of kid, with his laptops and other hi-tech gadgets. And don't forget the cashmere sweaters, silk pajamas and always gelled hair.

And despite all, Dick was easy to talk, offering mocking comments about teachers, sharing anecdotes from his classes or making harmless fun of his classmates. He elbowed Wally each time the redhead made an inappropriate comment about a girl and tried to explain some of Wally's jokes he offered to his classmates when nobody found them funny when Wally tried to tell them.

It was easy to fell into a comfortable silence with him or enter a bickering match while playing games. It was comfortable to sit beside him on a floor while studying or go for a walk, even when it was raining. Something about Dick was warming Wally up, even though he didn't question the emotion welling up inside him.

And it was hard to tell him goodbye, knowing he would probably never meet the kid again.

"So…" he trailed off awkwardly, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder. Most of his stuff was already packed in his dad's car. He just needed to ruffle the gelled hair, offer a smile and go. But his legs remained glued and his eyes insisted on slowing down so he could study each wrinkle on Dick's forehead as he considered Wally.

"So," Dick echoed and sighed, uncrossing his arms on his chest. He was probably feeling as awkward, standing at the dorms entrance, Wally already few steps below him. "So, look. This is kind of crazy, but…" he bit down his lips before he swiftly went down few stairs, reaching Wally and fishing into the pocket of his coat.

All of it happened in slow motion for Wally. He saw the very small smile on Dick's lips just before it disappeared and was replaced with a pout when he reached to the pocket of Wally's coat. Then he fished to another and his face lit up with triumph. He retrieved Wally's mobile and quickly typed something.

Wally's eyes skimmed over the sunglasses Dick always wore. He once asked what color his eyes were and Dick had avoided answering. The redhead liked to believe they were blue, just because they would look nice with his black hair. Not because part of him believed he would be as cute and pretty as Robin under the dark shades.

Dick showed Wally the mobile he held in his hand and smirked. "Here's my number. So… So call me."

Wally reached to take it, hoping he wouldn't do something as embarrassing as vibrating, because suddenly his emotions where resembling a whirlwind and it confused him to no end. Without thinking he made Dick's number available for him at speed dial and called him.

He saw the small shudder which made Dick tremble before he fished to the pocket of his hoodie to get his own phone, which vibrated in his hand.

"Or maybe, you'll call me."

Dick smiled, showing his white teeth, dimples showing on his cheeks and Wally was almost taken aback at how familiar it looked. But before he could try and think about it, Dick turned.

He glanced over his shoulder after reaching the top of the stairs which lead to the front door of their dorms. "Maybe," he offered, almost shyly and waved his hand in goodbye. But before Wally could call back at him, Dick's phone was pressed to his ear and he already started another conversation.

Wally knew something slipped through his fingers, but he had no idea what it was. Frustrated, hurt and upset, he turned to join his dad. Unaware of amused blue eyes glued to his back.

"Yeah. I'm packed too," Dick murmured watching Wally get into the car. "Told you Walls will manage it on his own. He's much more talented than you give him credit for," he paused as the older man responded him and he snorted in response. "Of course I'm serious. And of course I have back up-data, just in case. But it would be good if you didn't have _a tinction_ which is which so he wouldn't feel bad if he found out." He groaned, rolling his eyes behind the shades. "As in the opposite of _distinction_? Never mind, see you later."

He sighed as he pocketed his mobile. "I still think it would be over quicker if we could work together," he whispered quietly, regrettably as he made his way back to his room to wait for Alfred to pull over and pick him up.

* * *

He was warm and comfortable and _for once_ he wanted to take his time. So Wally looked up and smirked, his eyes leisurely opening at the other's gasp. His smirk widened into a grin, teasing and confident, because he knew exactly what he was doing to the other. He was delighted to entice quiet sounds which involuntarily escaped from the parted pink lips, with mere touches. And well, using his superpowers.

Being able to vibrate only part of his body, or the whole of it always had it advantages, but this kind of situation made Wally simply smug about his abilities. His hands roamed over the soft fabric of the other's shirt, fingers teasing the tensed muscles which danced under the pressure of his palms. His gestures were absentminded, chaotic almost; the tips of his fingers vibrating against perked nipples, nails tracing ribs, forming circles and lines over the clothed stomach.

Pale fingers guided Wally's to the hem of the red shirt, pleading silently for a skin-to-skin contact. Wally obliged gladly, with a predatory leer, his hands exploring the toned muscles and dipping into the small navel, getting another high-pitched gasp.

He haven't noticed when the other pulled at the shirt, baring his chest. The redhead wetted his lip, letting his tongue perk outside, as he hungrily gazed at the exposed skin in front of his eyes. He promised himself to explore every inch of it, in a moment. For now he was content to just watch and vibrate his fingers against the other's collarbones, each of the mewls and purrs which answered his touches sending shivers down his spine.

His eyes were locked on the pair of pink thin lips, _always_ parted, letting the hot breath escape between them in hot puffs of air. If Wally sat up, he would feel them on his own mouth, taste them. But somewhat he enjoyed teasing the other, even though it was driving him crazy to restrain himself like this. He wanted the other to crack first, to plead, to beg, to be lost in the pool of green of Wally's eyes. So he patiently waited.

The other's hands were warm against Wally's chest, just resting there, bracing the smaller body above Wally's. Short nails were digging into Wally's skin, but not hard enough to hurt or leave marks. Wally didn't mind at all, amused by how helpless the other looked, just straddling Wally's lap but unable to do anything else, because of the pleasure clouding his thoughts. The pressure against Wally's lap was enough for him now. The mild arousal he was feeling felt as if could go away any second, while the other's intensified with each passing second.

It came as a surprise and it was Wally's time to gasp, as the other shifted, leaning down. The pointy nose coming close to the collar of Wally's yellow shirt. The redhead closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to catch the intoxicating scent of the other, a bit frustrated that his senses seemed dulled. He nuzzled his nose against the soft, black strands of hair, his fingers trailing along the pale neck, before he cupped the other's head. He pulled the other even closer, so they were face to face and with a shaky breath Wally opened his eyes.

Brilliant blue eyes, clouded and darkened from lust stared steadily back at him and Wally blinked before he yelped, as they disappeared from his vision, the whole world around him shrouded in darkness. He sat up and snorted, bringing his shaking hands to press against his face.

He really should stop dreaming about Robin. Especially in this kind of matter. Because come on, how could he be attracted to such a brat?

The whole dream left him uncomfortable and without hesitation he sprang out of the bed and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor as he headed to his bathroom, hoping he wouldn't wake his parents up. He wanted to wash the guilty feeling away, so he tugged at his boxers, letting them fall and stepped under the shower, turning the water on and wincing at how cold it felt at first.

Wally hadn't even checked what time it was, as he blindly reached to run his hands through his hair, trying to calm his nerves. He could recognize the feeling lingering at the back of his head, making him unconsciously long for the other boy. But he knew it were only his hormones and loneliness. In fact, he shouldn't have been missing him at all. It had been okay for some time, when he spent most of his time with Dick or working on his case.

If only he could forget about those eyes.

"I need a girlfriend," Wally murmured and opened his eyes, watching the droplets of water travel down the shower titles.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for reviews, story alerts and favorites! It means a lot to me to know you like this story. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted, but plot bunnies for other storylines kept attacking me. I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

Thinking back to that day, Dick reasoned it was supposed to be an easy task. No, really, what was hard in obeying Batman's orders and staying put in a coffee-shop? Robin should have simply waited for Bruce to finish whatever business he had in Star City and later he could head back to Gotham and jump from the rooftops as Robin.

Despite loving his Robin persona, there were days Dick enjoyed being himself – Dick Grayson, an acrobat, orphan, Bruce Wayne's adopted son – not because of the privileges which came with fame, but because of spending time unmasked. Back in the day when he was one of the Flying Grayson's, the spotlight shining on him, he was also wearing a mask, much like Robin. And when he was working undercover and couldn't tell he's Bruce's ward, he had to wear sunglasses.

It felt wonderful to feel sunlight on closed eyelids. To feel wind against his cheekbones. Not to have his skin hurting, his ears aching, his nose uncomfortable. Dick could feel free. He learned to appreciate moments when he could leave his heavy sunglasses at home. They were protecting him even from metahumans and he was grateful Batman was so cautions, but sometimes it made him feel tired.

But being Robin wasn't constricting him in any way. It gave him different sort of freedom. After few years of adding gel to his hair, so it would stay flat, he almost looked up to every morning routine. His hair usually wasn't very obedient and when relaxed, he felt wind ruffle it while he flew from one building to another. He could be as witty and brattish as he wished and get smirks and snorts form the usually stoic Batman. And most importantly – he could still _fly_ high above ground.

Dick got used to wearing smart, fashionable clothes instead of comfortable and simple track suits. He even liked them occasionally, even though he insisted on wearing hoodies under suit jackets instead of shirts, much to Bruce's and Alfred's amusement. At home he liked to linger in his white and blue gymnast outfit, which had been a present from Bruce. When the butler insisted he should wear something more posh, Dick usually threatened to walk around the Wayne Mansion in his very old costume from the early days of Flying Graysons. He doubted anyone would be thrilled when he appeared in a green scaly bodysuit which left his legs naked. And he kind of grew out of it, making the suit very tight. Alfred was mortified and Bruce joked the last time the butler was so unsettled had been when he showed up in his Batman's costume for the first time.

Luckily for Robin, it had been the weekend, so nobody paid attention to a schoolboy in a coffee shop so early. Especially since there was an adult accompanying him at the beginning. He could slip into a comfortable cushioned chair near the window and wave at Bruce before the man left. He ordered his drink, smiling at the waitress and allowed himself to sigh in content.

Near his legs, he had his backpack in which his Robin costume and an upgraded utility belt had been hidden. A more basic version was always on him, under his clothes. It was one more thing he had to adjust to – to always be prepared for danger. Still, he had few more things in the bag and he kept it close to him even if he didn't seemed alerted on the outside.

At first he was bored enough to fish for his mobile and toy with it in his hands. Dick supposed it might be a good time to finally call Wally as Dick Grayson and his thoughts wandered to the speedster and their encounter as civilians, making him grin to himself, not caring if he looked stupid to other people. Yet nobody was watching him, so he didn't even try to conceal his smile.

Almost as if he was sharing a private joke with himself, he shook his head with amusement and stared at his mobile fondly. Remembering Wally's stunned expression as Dick offered him his number never failed to bring a smile to his face. Especially the way he had done it.

"Hey, I just met you," he sung very quietly, under his breath, grateful for the music and the murmurs of conversation around him, "And this is crazy," he closed his eyes, "But here's my number – so call me maybe…" he took a deep breath but instead of continuing humming the melody, he chuckled.

It was just like the speedster not to catch the reference when Dick trolled him.

Before they met Dick spent quite some time wondering about the other. Sure, he knew his alias – thanks to Batman – and he did a bit research on his own. It didn't change the fact he was surprised to see the fit and quite good looking guy that attempted an awkward conversation with him had been actually Wally West. But, to his defense, the pictures Batman had of him were very misleading. In them Wally was usually in baggy clothes, not tight and fitted ones. His hair were more brown tinged than orange and his eyes hadn't looked green at all. Also, Wally up close had more broad shoulders, less freckles on his nose and a more contagious smile.

Yeah, if asked, Dick would have sworn those were the reasons why he hadn't recognized him right away. He sighed and flipped his phone open gathering his courage to finally make the call. It didn't make sense to be so nervous about it, but partially Dick knew he was worried about Wally finding out his secret identity before he would have the chance to reveal it himself.

Wally had been exactly everything Dick imagined. He was very intelligent, quick to find evidence and gather correct conclusions from the clues he gathered, His deduction skills were impressive for a guy who though he was only good at running. And that was a lie. Underneath Kid Flash's costume was a normal guy who liked science a bit too much, who joked about silly things and was moody when he had to get up early. And who loved his food so much, he would marry it if he could.

Naturally Dick wanted to spent more time with the redhead – he was fun to be around and Dick enjoyed every second they were together. Not only he wanted to get to know Wally West better, he wanted to open up to Wally as well. Even though he knew Bruce wouldn't approve of his plans. Maybe this trust would backfire at him, but he was willing to risk it.

In the end, he put his phone away, with a sigh.

"Later," he promised himself. Postponing the conversation might have seemed silly for an outsider, but in truth it was a wise decision. Dick's thoughts were shifting to what he knew about him as his Kid Flash persona and if he would call the other '_KF_', it would ruin everything. He'd much rather take his time and plan carefully than rush into this and make Wally uncomfortable.

Too bad he forgot about his own advice few minutes later, after he focused his attention on something different. He settled on reading a book, a mug of hot chocolate on the table beside his chair. The sweet aroma was calming in its own magical way. His mother used to make him hot chocolate and cocoa. Also Alfred insisted on making him the drink each time he thought Dick was distressed. And after he discovered Wally also enjoyed it, he found himself drinking it more often than ever.

He relaxed further into the chair, fully relaxed. Now that he thought about it, he supposed it was a rare occurrence for him to act like a normal teenage boy. With a strong resolve to make the most of it, he glanced up from his book while flipping a page. His eyes settled on the view beyond the window glass and they widened a fraction on the sight. However inappropriate it seemed, his lips curled to form a smirk. One of his hands snapped the book close, the other combing through his dark locks with his fingers, destroying his hairstyle. His heart was beating steadily, but loudly, adrenaline already rushing through his veins, just because he noticed something _interesting_ happening across the street.

It was time to get himself in trouble.

He finished his drink, slightly burning his tongue with the still hot, sweet, velvety liquid. He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief before reaching to collect his backpack. He didn't even try to stop smirking. With a nod to the waitress who served him earlier, he calmly exited the shop and went into the nearest darkened alley, scanning the neighborhood for any sight of cameras, curious glances or anything else which would endanger his secret identity. When he found none, he quickly changed into his uniform, flexing and relaxing muscles of his arms and legs. He rolled his shoulders and started running.

There were three tugs, armed, he needed to neutralize. One of them was holding hostage a woman in her thirties, her curly blond hair hiding her face. Robin saw earlier how she was hit, the blood splashing on the front door of the bookshop she wanted to enter. Two other men were currently threating the man behind the counter in the bookshop, waving their guns in his general direction. The elderly man was shaking, but he nodded along to whatever the others said and did as he was told.

Dick knew Star City wasn't under his jurisdiction. He knew calling for back-up would be wiser. He had a second to think about it before his instincts kicked in. The moment he saw the woman getting hurt, he knew he had to do something, because the other passersby's acted as if nothing had been happening. The indifference and injustice always triggered Dick's will to fight crime.

He took them out pretty quickly. They had no idea what hit them, when he aimed his batarangs and delivered few well-aimed kicks, counting on the surprise which came with his attack. When all three men were on the floor, he turned to the woman and asked her to run, just in case. She looked at him with frightened eyes, but nodded and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead before hurrying out of the shop. At the same time the bookstore owner had been calling the police.

Robin was looking at the door through which the woman escaped and in his confidence, he didn't think something could happen. He heard the police sirens and turned to the store owner, telling him the good news before rushing out. Not always were vigilantes welcomed to help and Robin didn't want to risk it. Running and jumping over few cars parked at the sidewalk, he reached the alley he used to change in earlier. With a thrill which came with the pride at an accomplished mission, he laughed out, twirling around with his eyes closed.

The movement at the corner of his eye unnoticed. Until it had been too late.

"Ha, I knew you would return, little bird," a voice snarled behind Robin.

Alarmed, he begun to spun, his hands already retrieving weapons. He managed to curse inwardly at his stupidity and carelessness, before the side of his head exploded in pain. He shut his eyes, but didn't have breath to cry out. He fell down with the force of the impact.

"Betcha forgot there is always a driver waiting, eh, kid?" the man gloated, twisting a metal stick in his hands. Robin managed to roll over on the ground, but the man stepped over his chest, making it not only hard to move but also to breathe.

For a small moment, the man got distracted by the passing police cars, turning his eyes away. Robin took his chance at that. With shaky fingers, he managed to rise his hand to his ear to activate the radio link and whispered Alfred's name. At the same time his other hand reached to his utility belt, but the movement caught the man's attention and his foot shifted. He kicked Dick's side painfully making him curl up, his rand never reaching the belt. Afterwards, as he struggled to catch his breath, he felt his eyelids dropping, his body growing heavy. He didn't even have enough time to panic or feel scared.

Before he lost his consciousness he only thought it was great that the owner of the bookstore and the woman were probably safe with the police.

* * *

Darkness was surely not his thing. If asked, Dick would say it's his least favorite _ness_. Because of it, he almost willed himself to open his eyes, his body aching all over, his head throbbing from pain. He smelled and tasted blood. He was glad to feel his mask against his cheekbones and knowing his captors wouldn't notice, he let his eyelids go up and scanned his surroundings.

There wasn't much to see in his line of sight. He was alone in some kind of a storage room. His body was propped against a wooden box, which wasn't the most comfortable for his arms and back. He was sitting on a cold floor, a mild wind blowing over his legs. All in all, it wasn't too bad, he reckoned. He needed to get out of there and try to contact Alfred or Bruce. Now if only he hadn't been tied up… But it was easy to fix.

Dick wriggled the wrists bounded behind his back and snorted under his breath. Discovering the bonds weren't very tight there lifted up his spirits. His smile got replaced with a frown though, when he tried to shift his legs. The rope around them was constricting him, making it unable to do much more than flexing his muscles. It was tearing into his uniform and skin and each further move was painful.

Thankfully, he wasn't gagged so he huffed a frustrated breath through his lips before he eased his body down, to lay on the floor. It proved to be more difficult than he anticipated, because he picked to rest on a side he had injured, probably from the kick he received earlier. He winced as pain shot from his ribs and his head spun. Panting, he counted to ten, trying to figure out if he'll be able to work on his bounds in this position. It didn't seem so.

"Okay Robin," he murmured his version of a prep talk and was surprised to hear how hoarse his voice sounded. "_Move._"

Wasting no more time, he rolled on his other side, taking deep breaths, puffing his cheeks. When he was in the desired position, he closed his eyes and ordered his body to bent forward, while at the same time his arms stretched behind his back as far as he could manage to. He folded his knees, bringing them close to his stomach and chest at first, then slowly and carefully started to slip his feet through the space between his bounded wrists. It was difficult also because his upper arms and chest were surrounded with rope. Yet for Robin, it was only a matter of time it took to get himself out of the binds.

He paused to catch his breath halfway, before he twisted his arms, hands, wrists, careful not to dislocate any of them. Sorting them back would not only tire him, it would be a waste of time and he felt he has been running out of it already.

Finally Dick had his hands in front of his chest. He opened his eyes and examined the bonds. He leaned down, his teeth catching the fabric of one of his gloves. He huffed the air through his nose and wriggled his fingers, while twisting both of his wrists and bending the palms. At the same time he pulled at the rope, trying to stretch it to make more room for the movement of his hands. After few moments, he managed to slip one of hands out of the glove, leaving it between the bonds and his other hand. He relaxed his jaws and sighed while freeing his hands.

Shaking his hands in an attempt to loosen them, Rob calmed down his breathing and put the missing glove on. He took a deep breath and forced the air out of his lungs slowly. Withholding further inhalation, Robin tensed his biceps, bending his elbows as if he wanted to lift his upper arms up. The rope stretched and made a sound of protest. He squirmed, pulling each of his shoulders up, the rope following the small movements, riding up. Slowly he rolled onto his back, arched it from the floor and put all his strength into rising his arms. The rope rolled up until it slipped over one of his shoulders, freeing him and making him pant at the much needed air.

He ceased any other movement, only his chest and stomach moving up and down with the breaths he took. He grabbed the rope and threw it off him before pushing himself up on his elbows. He could feel a burning sensation on his bare skin and winced seeing the red marks it left, already worried about thinking up an excuse for his gym classes in the upcoming week. He also examined his hurting side, relieved the ribs didn't seem broken, only bruised. Dick had to thank his Kevlar uniform for it.

Focusing his attention on his legs, he freed them as quickly as he could, the numbness in them driving him crazy now when he could move his hands. The worst thing though was the tiredness which had overcame him suddenly. He was careful to keep his breathing even, but his breaths came out as huffs and puffs of air. He was sweating a lot and it made the bruise on his head sting. The large drops of sweat fell down on the floor, mixing with the half-dried blood stains.

Robin still pushed himself further up, steading his body against the wooden box and then against a wall after a few steps. He had to rest when his head spun and legs shook violently. He tried to touch his temple, his gloved fingertips touching his cheek first and he was surprised to feel half-died blood tracks there. He wetted his lips, tasting both the salty taste of his sweat and the coopery taste of blood.

He decided that he might as well start panicking, but he only smirked at the thought. He looked around the room and clucked his tongue seeing a familiar shape. Slowly, with careful steps he reached his utility belt, laying discarded on one of the boxes. He was more than glad he didn't have to crouch or bent for it, worried he might faint if he had done it too quickly. Too bad his cape was nowhere to be found.

Dick cursed quietly after trying to revive his com link few times. He couldn't find his microphone and his earplug was also gone. He couldn't contact the Batcave and he could only hope Alfred had managed to alarm Bruce. He hated playing the _Boy Hostage_ part, but he was in such a bad state, he didn't have the energy to be embarrassed about it.

For now, he was on his own.

As on cue, he imagined, he _wasn't_. And he smiled at the idea of Wally being the one beside him, looking for an exit, supporting Rob's body, trying to see if he had radio communication with Flash. The redhead would give both concerned looks and reassuring smiles, he would frown his eyebrows and stick his tongue out, running around.

The thought gave Dick a boost of energy and he lifted his head and grinned, seeing an opened window. Even thought it had been a small one, it would be ideal for Robin to slip out through it. He quickly figured out how to get to it and rolled his shoulders, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He climbed on the nearest wooden box, absentmindedly grateful he couldn't get splinters thanks to his gloves. He felt something wet and hot trailing down his face and prayed it was sweat and not fresh blood. His thoughts were beginning to wander and he paused to clear his mind, knowing the distractions would slow him down and might result badly.

He jumped to another box and it proved to be a really difficult task, when his legs gave out from under him. It wasn't funny but he still laughed shakily while pulling himself up. One more jump to a higher box and he would be under the window. He took a step back and run over the edge before leaping forward. Maybe it was luck, but he managed to land in the center of the other box. Congratulating himself silently, he stretched his hands up, grabbing the window's frame and pulling himself up.

Robin's body was screaming at him in protest. Little tremors run down his hands and legs, shivers going down his spine made the hair on his neck stand. It hadn't stopped him from moving though. Holding his breath, he gracefully bend his body forward. The move was well known to him, from the practice he had on a trapeze and soon he was flying, slipping through the open space between the window frames.

With a curse on his lips, he released the breath he was holding, his body falling down, rotating in air. It was far from the graceful freefall which had been his trademark move. Instead Robin's arms flailed before he landed on shaking legs, which couldn't support him and he quickly went from crouching to kneeling to laying on his stomach, desperately forcing his lungs to _work_ and give him more air.

Clenching his jaw, ignoring the numbness in few parts of his body, Dick rolled without muttering a sound. He tried to stand and his nostrils flared when he breathed through his nose. Dirt was sticking to him and he could feel it, but he pushed the feeling of disgust aside. Slowly, he pushed himself up and even though it was difficult to walk, he made his way to the wall of the building he was kept in, trying to focus on staying alert. He was in an alley with warehouses surrounding him from both sides.

Robin slipped into the shadows, wincing at his spinning and pounding head. Wondering if he even had been still in Star City, he wanted to laugh out loud bitterly and his fists clenched at the thought. Trust him to get in trouble exactly when he and Batman were having a holiday.

Then he heard a swooshing sound and gasped.

At this point, he didn't even dare to hope that it had been a sound a shooting arrow made, so instead he fished to his utility belt for a batarang and a smoke bomb. The swift movements proved to be too fast though, as Robin's vision had been obscured with black spots and he blinked to get rid of them.

For a short moment, he rested, the swooshing sounds repeating and overlapping, calming down his nerves against his better judgment. There were also shouts, hurried footsteps, explosions, a lot of cursing and gun shots, but he didn't pay much attention to them. Feeling better, he crouched and with his back pressed to the wall, he tried to catch a glimpse of what was happening around the corner, the direction the sounds came from.

Relief washed over him.

Green Arrow was standing back to back with Speedy, both of them calmly shooting various kinds of arrows around them, smirking and muttering to each other as if they were having _a walk in a park_. Upon seeing them, Dick lowered his weapons and also let his guard down. That's why he almost had a heart attack when he heard someone chocking right behind him.

Spinning around proved to be a bad idea, as his headache doubled, making him whimper in pain. And it wasn't necessary, as he wasn't facing an enemy, but _Kid Flash_.

At first Robin thought back to the moment in which he wished Wally has been there with him and he wondered if he was seeing things. So he locked his masked eyes with KF's green, wide ones and waited for the other's reaction. Afraid to make the first move – in case he was hallucinating – Dick whimpered again, just to let the other know he would _really_ appreciate some help.

KF moved as fast as he could, leaning into Dick, pulling him up into his embrace, his warm hands sliding against Dick's bare upper arms. It was exactly what the younger boy needed and he let the fatigue win. He smiled at Wally, looking up at him. Kid Flash was moving his lips quickly, probably whispering something important, but all Rob heard was a soft buzzing. He closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned further into KF, knowing the other would catch him and allowed the other to hold him closely.

For a second, he worried about staining KF's bright uniform and he wanted to apologize for it. He also wanted to thank him and most of all – he wanted to say he was glad to see him. Instead, he only managed to half open his eyes, curl the corners of his lips and whisper Wally's name before his eyelids dropped and he lost his consciousness, unable to remain awake any longer.

But it was okay. He was safe now.

* * *

Wally knew he couldn't move, because even a small vibration might hurt Robin further. KF saw the nasty wound on the side of Robin's temple, the crimson and brown stains all over his face, mask and uniform. He could smell the blood, sweat, dirt on Robin and he knew he would never forget this exact moment.

_Guilty_, he felt so, so guilty. For taking so long to find Rob. For not being there with him when he was attacked. Even if part of him knew he was being ridiculous, he couldn't shake off the feeling. It had almost made him cry.

Robin's head rolled to rest against Wally's shoulder, the blood smearing against the yellow fabric.

"_Wally…_"

Everything slowed down. From the faint beat of Robin's heart, which Wally could feel against his own chest, to the way he reached to his com-link to contact the others.

"Found him," he said quietly, letting the tone of his voice to tell the rest.

He kept his eyes on Robin's dried lips, which were hungrily gasping at the air. Taking comfort in the natural gesture of breathing, making sure Rob was alive. When he finally looked up, it was because he heard the familiar sound of Flash holding to a stop. His uncle quickly kneeled beside them, making Wally realize the awkward, uncomfortable position he was in. It didn't matter though.

"You're faster, ," he rambled, not noticing his words slurred. Barry seemed not to pay attention to him, looking over Robin's body.

"Calm down," he said instead. "Batman is on his way, he's looking for a landing space as we speak. You know he makes his toys as fast as we are," he offered the redhead a small smile, but it slipped from his lips when Kid Flash didn't return it. "Calm down," he repeated.

"He called my name," Wally said instead and it came out as a breathless whisper, as KF had troubles breathing. His lungs weren't working fast enough to keep up with his heart. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his powers, so he wouldn't die on the spot with Robin in his arms.

"Shh, not now. Stop it."

But it was hard for Wally to stop thinking about it, the way Robin smiled lazily while whispering his name and then fainting. His thoughts were running inside his head, thousands what-if's and why's demanding answers, concern and relief mixing together.

He had no idea how long he kept without moving – _years? ages?_ – just looking at Robin, when he heard the familiar heavy boots hurrying over. He looked up and was surprised to see Green Arrow and Speedy near, quietly talking to Flash. Roy looked uncomfortable and glanced at KF and Rob from time to time. Wally could only guess what was going through his head, but he supposed it was Roy's strong will to protect and help people which made him so helpless now.

Batman hadn't said a word, but Wally saw how the view affected him. The lines around Batman's lips doubled as he clenched his jaws. His whole body tensed, shoulders almost cracking. He dropped to a crouch and gently examined Robin's body for injuries before opening his arms and lifting the boy up into them, cradling him close.

Robin's head snuggled close to him and Wally wanted to cry at the sight. He wasn't used to such a display of trust, affection, vulnerability from the _little bird_. He also fought the urge to scream at the Bat, because he didn't want to let go of Robin and he definitely didn't want to let the man who allowed this to happen to take Robin away from him. Even if it was ridiculous.

"Kid Flash."

He jerked his eyes from Robin's face to Batman's.

"Thank you. I'll let you know about his condition later."

Batman turned and started walking away, Green Arrow and Flash immediately by his sides, still continuing their conversation, only now forcing Batman to join them. Wally watched them go, still unable to move, half crouching, half kneeling, his hands feeling empty, body feeling cold. Irrational fear blossomed in the pit of his stomach and he didn't understand why he was feeling this way.

"You okay?" Speedy's voice was quiet, concerned.

Wally glanced behind him to see the other's outstretched hand offering to pull him up. He grabbed it gratefully and allowed the other to haul him to his level. He shook his head and Roy squeezed his hand before letting go.

"I will be, in a moment. I think," he replied, torn between laughing and frowning. In the end he steeled for a sigh. "He knows my ID."

"Robin?" Roy shrugged. "He probably knows mine too. It's _Robin_. He might know your shoe size and my hat size. And don't get me started on the favorite colors and zodiacal signs."

Wally's lips twitched at that.

* * *

Be careful what you wish for, because you might get it. Few days ago, Wally hoped the dreams in which he kissed or cuddled with Robin would go away. Now he wanted them back, desperately, as he has been plagued with nightmares instead.

The details surrounding the dreams changed, different scenarios playing out before Wally's eyes. What stayed the same, unchanging, has been their outcome – and KF could only stand still and look, unable to escape the cruel images.

He saw Robin being beaten up, slashed, drowning, stabbed, falling down from a high building like a bird with his wings broken. Those dreams made him toss in bed, groan and sweat. Ironically, they weren't the worst ones. More than once he woke up screaming, shaking or vibrating violently to the point of phasing through objects. The distress came from seeing Robin's blue eyes. Sometimes they were full of fear, or pain, dull and dark and lifeless or stubbornly sparkling and light because Rob was not giving up, before they eventually also lost the spark. The bloodshed eyes of a brave boy, who was dying in Kid Flash's arms.

In most of these horrid dreams, Wally was too late, Robin already lifeless. But sometimes, KF managed to get to him earlier, to witness Rob's last breath, which always was a whisper of Wally's name.

It had been only a week and Wally knew Rob was okay – Batman kept his promise and contacted Flash and Kid Flash on the same day to let them know they had no reason to worry. Despite a mild concussion and blood-loss, Rob was perfectly fine and needed to rest. _He was okay_.

The one who wasn't, was Wally. He wanted to see Robin or to talk to him – just to know he really was alive and well, even if Barry told him to stop being a baby and trust Batman. He couldn't help the uneasiness which settled in his stomach, making him feel nauseous each time his thoughts wandered to Robin. He also wanted to know if the boy really had whispered his name, or did Wally interpreted his whisper wrongly.

In his desperate state, before going to sleep Wally recalled the other dreams he had about Rob. In which he played with the other's hair, poked his sides and tickled pale skin. In which he trailed chaste butterfly kisses down Robin's neck and blew raspberries against his collarbone. In which he stared at his blue eyes and complimented them, amusing Robin endlessly. He concentrated on warm feelings blossoming in his chest and managed to sleep peacefully, Rob laughing in his dreams. But sometimes it backfired at him, the happy times twisting into the worst kinds of nightmares.

One evening, when he lingered on his bed, worried about going to sleep, he was saved by a single phone call. He reached for his mobile and answered it with a grumble, not bothering to see who was calling. He was half sure it had been Barry and he wasn't thrilled with the perspective.

"Yeah dude," a chirp, "I know I'm not a cute girl, but you don't need to sound so distressed. In fact the least you could do was to pretend to be happy to hear my voice," Dick teased and Wally could almost hear the pout in his voice.

It seemed he was Wally's personal Dreamcatcher.

"Dick!" He laughed happily and loudly, his voice ringing like crystal.

"Okay, are you insulting me – _again_ – " Dick drawled on the word playfully, "Or are you bragging you remember my name?"

"Shut up," Wally laughed again and almost cradled the mobile close to his ear. "You have no idea how glad I am you called," he said earnestly, snuggling closer to his pillow and curling his body in a ball like a cat.

Dick was quiet for a short moment before sighing. "Let's say I had a feeling you would need a call," he sounded embarrassed and Wally smiled at the tone, before frowning when his brain caught with what Dick said.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"_Duh_," Dick huffed, "Boy Wonder has gone missing and so did Kid Flash and Batman and Flash hadn't been seen for a whole week," he said hurriedly, "Gotham is full of gossip and I believe Central is the same…"

"Wait, what?" Wally repeated, utterly confused at the other's words and trying to ignore the longing which came upon hearing Robin's nickname.

"Dude, are you sleeping or something? I can call tomorrow…"

"No, but, you're confusing me."

Dick snorted, "Not for the first time."

"Why are you talking about Gotham?" Wally asked, ignoring Dick's last comment.

"Oh, yeah, right. I'm in Gotham now. Got into this super elite school and… That is all beside the point. I know you're a fanboy and I wondered if you're feeling down because of the news so I decided to call…"

Wally laughed. He couldn't help it, his whole body shook from it. "Dude," he gasped, "I am not a _fanboy_."

"You so are," Dick countered. "Like that day you went on grumbling how Boy Wonder was a snobbish brat?"

"Well in all honesty," Wally wetted his lips and ignored how his heart skipped a beat, "_He is._"

"Sure he is, " Dick answered in a tone which revealed he was thinking quite the opposite, "You are a total fanboy for him. If he were a girl, I would think you're having a crush on him."

The world descended to a slow-motion, as Wally quickly tried to calm down his nerves, knowing Dick was only teasing, not meaning it seriously. Though it troubled him how close the other boy came to the truth, because as far as Wally was concerned he did have a silly boy-crush on Robin.

"If I had a crush on someone, it would be Kid Flash," he muttered aloud, wondering if he sounded sullen.

"Why? Because he could _flash_ you?"

Wally groaned, but his lips twisted into a smile. "I don't want to hear it from a guy whose name is Dick."

"Touché," Dick hummed, "But hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come to visit me in Gotham this weekend? I mean, if you're not scared. We can go Bat-hunting and maybe you will catch the glimpse of Boy Wonder and-"

"Robin," Wally corrected him stubbornly. "You keep calling him Boy Wonder, it sounds weird."

Dick was quiet for a moment, but for Wally it was quite a long time and he started to feel worried before Dick finally responded.

"Sorry," he said simply but Wally could hear something was wrong. He wanted to ask about it, but Dick continued speaking. "I don't… I mean, everyone calls him Boy Wonder. It's a better nickname, because Robin sounds like a name and I doubt he's really named so. It would be weird."

It was insane. The idea of two young boys wandering around Gotham at evening – because it was the time the Bats came out to play – was dangerous and insane and yet it was tempting. And Dick was acting suspiciously, making Wally's curiosity perk at the idea of a mystery waiting to be solved. He loved challenges.

He chuckled, "You are as weird. So, Bat-hunting, eh?" he hummed. "Sounds fun, but I need to check with my parents."

"Sure," the other's voice got happier. "Will you give me a call?"

"Yeah," he smiled softly even though Dick couldn't see it, "I promise."

Dick ended his call and Wally has been already fighting a grin. He was sure his parents would let him go. What they wouldn't know would be the real reason behind it. Sure, he wanted to see Dick and hang out with him, if only to cheer himself up. The more important thing was trying to contact Batman and Robin. He would do anything to meet up with Rob, even if he had to sneak out of Dick's home and hunt the bird in the most dangerous city out there.

He was ready for it. He would find Robin, make sure he was okay and return to his nightmare-less life.

And he supposed he might try to find a girl-super-hero-crush.

So Dick wouldn't be such a _dick_ about him liking Robin.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter had taken so long! Real life kept me away from the fandom and then my muse disappeared. But I'm not giving up this story, especially with the direction Wally's and Dick's relationship is taking. Thank you for all your reviews, story alerts, PMs and favorites! They're encouraging me to continue writing~

* * *

Dick inspected the knot of his tie in the large bathroom mirror. He hummed softly, shifting his weight from one foot to another, his hands resting on his hips before dipping into the front pockets of his trousers. He pursed his lips, rocking on the balls of his heels, his shoulders drawn up and tensed. Not happy at all, he frowned and glared at his reflection, leaning slightly towards the mirror.

"Has it been the mirror itself or was it the presentable young man reflected in it who made you so cross first thing in the morning?"

Dick strengthened, his eyes darting up, catching Alfred amused glance reflected in the mirror. He sighed and took his hands out of the pockets, running them over the material covering his tights in an attempt to straighten the fabric, not wanting to be scolded for wrinkling the freshly ironed clothes.

"I can assure you," Alfred continued in a monotone voice which had been contrasting with his happily twinkling eyes, "There is nothing wrong with your tie, so you shouldn't take it out on the mirror."

Dick rolled his eyes, once again glancing at his tie. He had days in which he could easily determine if the knot looked perfect, but sometimes he had his doubts. Mostly because usually it had been Bruce who tied it for him. The older man claimed he liked doing so and ignored Dick's attempts at swatting his hands away or running away from him. But who could escape from the Batman?

"You think?..." Dick asked with a pout, just to be sure. He shifted his eyes back to the butler in time to catch a nod.

"Yes. Though I would advise taking care of your hair instead. It still resembles a bird nest."

Dick huffed out a breath he blew upwards to ruffle his forelock. A second later he grinned sheepishly, closing his eyes. Alfred let one of his eyebrows go up and lifted a corner of his mouth, understanding the young boy without words. He watched Dick reaching to retrieve a comb and a tube of gel from a nearby stand and waited for him to tend to fix his hair.

"Master Bruce called," he said conversationally and waited for Dick to pause in his ministrations, before he focused his attention on Alfred. "He's still busy, so he won't return before Monday. He wanted to inform you that you'll have to keep patrolling Gotham for few days longer."

"As if I wouldn't without him telling me," Dick murmured, once again flattening his hair and glaring openly at his reflection. "I just hope Ra's won't give him much trouble."

Alfred allowed himself to smile knowingly. "I suspect it's not Ra's who is keeping Master Bruce away."

It earned him a bemused stare after which Dick returned to his task. "Bruce is a big boy, he can handle _her_."

"Well said, Master Dick." Alfred agreed. "It will give you some privacy with the young speedster this evening."

This time Dick smiled softly, examining his reflection with a kinder eye. The gelled hair has been tamed down, his tie had a perfect knot, his white shirt was almost sparkling and his trousers hadn't got even one wrinkle on them. Satisfied with the outcome of his _morning grooming_ he turned to face the butler and accepted the jacket which went with his uniform.

Instead of answering though, he asked a question of his own, the smile still plastered on his face: "Will you give me a ride to school?"

"You're getting more like Master Bruce each day," Alfred commented dryly.

"Wait till I'll start dressing in a bat costume," Dick replied easily, chirping happily, bypassing the butler and flicking off the light in the bathroom. He went to grab his backpack and went to the door, pausing when he heard the older man clearing his throat. He glanced over his shoulder, titling his head backwards. "Something wrong?"

"You forgot your sunglasses."

Dick pivoted on one leg and marched back to his desk to retrieve them, though he put them in the inside pocket of his jacket, avoiding Alfred's gaze. He knew the man would be smiling and it would be hard not to grin back at him even though he felt embarrassed at forgetting them.

Usually he didn't have to wear his sunglasses to school and this time would be no different. But he was picking Wally up afterward and he needed to have them close, just in case – after all, Wally proved to be unpredictable. Their weight against his chest made him anticipate the meeting even more if it was possible. If Alfred had noticed, he hadn't said a word about it, leaving Dick with his thoughts, smiling to himself.

The butler knew Dick forgot about the shades exactly because he wanted to get to school as fast as possible and then he would hope for the lessons to pass as quickly. He had seen it at the breakfast table, when Dick almost inhaled the French toasts in his hurry. It was rare to see the youngster acting like a normal child and Alfred was warmed by the thought that Dick might have a much more normal childhood than Bruce. His Robin duties excluded.

It was true, Dick couldn't wait for the afternoon to come. He wanted to plant few hints in Wally's head, so when he would drop the bomb – namely tell him '_I'm Robin_' – Wally wouldn't react with disbelief, but with recollection that it actually made sense. And he would love to leave his glasses behind, but was worried Wally might recognize him right away. The speedster had a great photographic memory and he did seem to have a small obsession with his eyes. Something Dick had wondered about, but shrugged it off as one of Wally's oddities.

Dick desperately hoped for Wally to get to know _him_ first. Despite the fact they grew close to each other during their incognito mission, they usually chatted about really trivial matters. Hell, Wally didn't even know Dick's surname. Sure, it's not like he took Bruce's name and not everyone needed to know he was the kid who was orphaned because of the Flying Graysons deaths, but Wally could easily research him if he wanted to.

To be honest, Dick actually waited for Wally to ask him for his surname. And was disappointed when the question never came. Too stubborn to offer it himself, he finally stopped hoping Wally would even wonder about it – and because most of Dick's new classmates had called him by his name, the redhead never heard anyone calling him as a Grayson.

It troubled him, even though he enjoyed the easy, not-complicated companionship between them. He wondered if Wally hadn't distanced himself on purpose and whether his attitude would change now. It only made Dick more determined to spend more time with him as Dick Grayson, rather than Robin.

Not to mention their last encounter as superheroes had been very embarrassing for Dick and he knew he had a lot of explaining to do on that matter. Not that he wouldn't have to tell Wally why he was in Gotham now. Good thing he had it planned out beforehand and knew exactly what to say when asked.

Truly, he had _everything_ planned out. How he would slowly tell Wally about himself over the weekend. He could only hope the speedster would let him carry it out.

* * *

Traveling by normal means of transport _sucked_. As far as Wally had been concerned, even modern, fast trains were too slow to satisfy him and he couldn't understand why uncle Barry insisted to take the train instead of using a car, or just running to Gotham. It would be quicker, more exciting and definitely wouldn't ruin anything as Barry proclaimed it would.

What could have happen? He would run straight to the train's station's bathrooms to change from his costume and he would emerge in his normal clothes. Then he would bump into Dick on the platform, insisting he got there by the earlier train so the kid wouldn't get suspicious. But Barry just shook his head when he heard the plan and handed him a train ticket. Spoilsport.

Getting off that train had made Wally so happy, for a moment he forgot he was in Gotham and thus might bump into one of the unfamous bad guys Bat and Rob fought against. He was happy to meet up with Dick. And not only because he hoped he would get his mind off Robin, Wally really wanted to enjoy spending time and getting to know Dick better. It wasn't often he got close to other people.

"West!"

He turned around, startled and surprised at the same time. Lost in his thoughts, for a moment he forgot Dick would be waiting for him. He grinned, turning his head to the side to glance at the other.

For some reason, his heart skipped a beat. It gave few faster beats while the world around Wally seemed to slow down. He could see Dick standing not too far away, an older guy beside him, but for the time being Wally didn't pay attention to him. Instead, he focused on the uniform Dick had been wearing, the gelled hair and the black sunglasses. Then he noticed the waving hand and the wide grin and the relaxed shoulders. He realized his body got this strange reaction because his body wanted to tell him something. Too bad Wally had no idea what. Though he realized something about Dick's posture was familiar.

_'Oh, of course it is, dumbass,'_ he thought to himself with a mental eye-roll, _'He must have done the same gesture while we were at school together, duh.'_ and without a second thought, he mirrored the gesture. Grinning widely he made his way to Dick. When he got closer, his attention shifted to the man – too old to be Dick's father and even too different to be related to him in any way. At least Wally thought so. He made a note to himself to ask about him later and instead greeted Dick with an outstretched hand, the other eagerly grasping it before shaking.

"Don't get scared," he said with a smirk, while they were walking to the parking lot. Wally looked at him as if he dared Dick to scare him and the younger boy grinned once again, but now his expression looked sharper. "You'll see," he said enigmatically and motioned to follow him and the other man, who introduced himself as Alfred and took the bag Wally was holding.

"Are you serious?" he found himself asking – though he wasn't scared, just shocked – when Alfred opened the door to the exclusive limousine car. "You're rich."

It was meant to be a question, it truly was, but somehow his voice couldn't rise to make it anything more than a statement. Plus, he suspected it from the beginning, so he couldn't even act surprised. Even if he had been curious why Dick had never mentioned it before. The younger boy just pushed him forward, making him stumble before catching his balance and climbing into his seat, Dick following closely behind.

"Master Richard," Alfred drawled as he took his place in the front behind the steering wheel, "Is there anywhere else you'd like to go before retreating to the _mansion_?"

Wally mouthed 'MANSION?' with widened eyes but Dick just shrugged and the speedster imagined the boy rolling his eyes under the shades he was wearing.

"No, Alfred."

The reply was short, but his voice was laced with exasperation, making Wally believe the other boy wasn't happy with the driver. He wanted to ask about it – or about the man in question, but Dick turned to him while fasting his seat-belts.

"Alfred might be a butler, but he's like family," he said softly. "And he teases just like an uncle would. Don't mind him, he has a dry sense of humor. Because he's from England," he accented the last word with an English accent and Wally snorted hearing it.

Man, he had missed Dick.

* * *

Man, he had missed Wally.

From the way he effortlessly made jokes as Dick pointed more interesting places in Gotham, which they passed on their way to the Wayne Manor, to the way his brown eyes brightened up at the mention of food. Wally outside his costume was less serious, but he was still intelligent and hyper and bouncy and funny. Dick felt better having him beside and he almost wanted to abandon his plan and just get through it and confess to him who he was.

But in the end he decided against it, because he planned carefully how he wanted to do it and he wanted Wally to trust him and get to know him without prejudice. And he imagined Walls would get freaked out when Dick revealed his identity to him because the last time he saw Robin, he had been heavily drugged and fainted against him before Batman hauled him up and saved him from further embarrassment.

He still flushed remembering it so he refused to think about it.

With difficulty he kept his tongue behind his teeth and when he opened his mouth, he made sure to control his words, knowing Alfred eyed him from time to time, glancing in the rear view mirror. And Dick focused on listening to Wally's tale about the train ride – mentally chuckling to himself when the speedster moaned at how slow and boring it had been.

"I love train rides," he confessed quietly, making sure to catch Wally's green eyes, even though he knew his blue ones had remained hidden. "They make me think of my childhood. Good times."

Wally's brews furrowed and his forehead covered with wrinkles. He scrunched his nose as he looked away to once again stare at the changing landscapes. They would reach the manor soon and Dick was sure he would spend the rest of the time quietly, thinking about what he said. But then Wally surprised him with a question.

"But you're so young. Why do you think your childhood is already over?"

Dick felt his chest almost bursting with pride. _'Yes!'_ a miniature him did a high jump in his head, complete with a pumped fist and a twirl. _'Think about it, wonder, get it on your own. I know you can, Kid.'_ But on the outside he smiled, hoping it was mysterious and offered to explain himself later.

* * *

When Wally exited the car, he froze. It made Dick sigh quietly as he climbed out from his side of the vehicle. He watched Wally for a moment before stepping up to him, wordlessly exchanging glances with Alfred as he moved to the back of the car to retrieve Wally's things. And Dick waited patiently. If it weren't for the loud clash of the car trunk closing, the speedster wouldn't snap out of his daze.

"I know this place," he said in a strangled voice and eyed Alfred suspiciously as he walked ahead of them, carrying the bag. He glanced back at Dick with his eyes narrowed and his face looked serious.

For a moment they just stared at each other. Rob knew he couldn't rush his explanations and that letting Walls think would be the best for now. He kept quiet and slowly nodded his head to show the other he was listening and that he suspected where this might lead to. Wally's green eyes darkened,

"Bruce Wayne doesn't have children," he almost hissed the words and even though Robin was rarely intimidated, he felt Goosebumps rising on his body.

"No," he agreed. "But he has a ward." and without waiting for Wally's answer, he followed Alfred. He knew the taller boy would follow and he wasn't disappointed when he heard the footsteps in a moment.

"You're telling me the whole story," Wally grumbled and put his hand on Dick's elbow. "Aren't you?"

Dick glanced behind his shoulder. He wished Wally could see his eyes now, but knowing it's impossible for now, he smiled softly. "Of course. You don't need to ask."

His response seemed to satisfy Wally, because he relaxed and fell into step with Robin, draping his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. He grinned at him as they went through the door and murmured under his nose something about spoiled kids. Dick didn't pay that much attention to him, focusing on seeing where Alfred went. He was glad the butler wasted no time to take Wally's bag to his room.

"You hungry?" Rob asked, though he suspected what the answer to that question might be. No wonder Wally's reply surprised him.

"For knowledge only. Let's get to your room and then you can talk."

Dick almost laughed. "Can I pick another room?" he didn't even try to disguise the amusement in his voice.

"The one I'll be staying in?" KF asked hopefully.

Dick shook his head, his hair evidently tickling Wally as he squirmed and retrieved his arm from around Rob's shoulders. "No, one that would help me explaining things to you."

The words made Wally's demeanor change to a serious one very quickly. "Of course. Lead the way. I trust Alfred knows where to leave my bag?"

He just got a nod and a murmur from Dick. The smaller boy confidently walked through the manor's halls, heading to the gym Bruce had built for him. When he reached his destination, he moved as if in a trance, trying not to think that Wally had been right behind him. He opened the door without a pause and went in, clicking on the switch to lit up the spacious room. He undid the buttons of his uniform jacket and let it slip from his shoulders, before throwing it on a nearby bench. He tugged on his tie impatiently and it followed suit.

His steps echoed in the room and he wondered why he couldn't hear Wally's. He let his hand trail alongside the wall, his fingertips touching the cold surface before he reached a small locker where he put his costume on the day before. Still without turning, he tugged on the buttons of his remaining shirt, opening few of them quickly with swift moves. He unmade the ones on the shirt's cuffs helping himself with his mouth.

For some reason he wanted to look more rumpled right now and wasn't sure how to do it. He didn't want to look exactly as his Robin persona, but he also wanted Wally to notice the resemblance. That's why instead of slipping from his shirt, he grabbed the bottom of it in his one hand and tugged it up. It made his glasses slip from his nose. He reached to his tousled hair with his free hand and run the fingers through, destroying the careful hairdo.

And then his undershirt followed. He wondered briefly how many of his scars could Wally see from where he was standing. His body wasn't very bruised or damaged, not like Bruce's in any case, but it still made him feel more self-conscious in the presence of other people. The gym classes were usually full of questioning, but thanks to his background and Bruce's reputation nobody wondered if he were abused or beaten up. Though he had to learn how to cover some fresh injuries, just to be safe.

The silence in the room was deafening. Dick wasn't used to Wally being this quiet, so he broke it with a soft question.

"Have you ever been to a circus?"

* * *

Wally registered the question, he really did. And he wanted to answer it. And move further into the most awesome gym he'd ever seen. Too bad he was distracted. So much he just stood in place and stared as Dick proceeded to strip from his trousers.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from Dick's shoulder blades. On the left one had been a scar which looked like a knife wound. Wally wanted to demand an explanation about that first. But as his eyes roamed over the lean back, he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. There were more pale white lines covering the flesh there. Markings which showed he had been cut or heavily bruised.

"Dick," he whispered and finally moved closer, the door closing quietly behind him.

"Well have you?" the other asked him impatiently, his trousers already on the floor. Wally froze again, but recovered at superspeed, because the back of his legs and the side of Dick's left hip which Wally could see more clearly now had some _fresh_ bruises. They were ugly yellow-green and enormous, covering half of Dick's legs. As if he had been repeatedly beaten up with something heavy.

"No," Wally swallowed and run his tongue over his very dry lips, which hadn't helped much. "But Dick-" he stopped talking because Dick bent down, almost exposing his butt for Wally to ogle. Something about it made Wally snap his gaze away and he looked at the floor instead.

"Don't concentrate on them," Dick said with a sigh as he put on an another pair of trousers. "No, I am not being abused. No, I am not bullied. I just bruise easily from the smallest things," he put on a shirt as well. "And no, I don't hurt myself either. It's all from training too much and loosing concentration."

Wally wasn't sure what to say to that, so he slowly looked up and stared at Dick's back. He wondered if he should think of the body as a fragile one when he now could see the muscles there, not fitting someone as young as Dick had been. He wanted to comment on that, but then one of Dick's hands moved to his face and removed the sunglasses. Which he had thrown without looking back at Wally.

"What the-!" Wally yelped but caught the glasses before snapping his gaze back on Dick. He was crouching now, as if preparing his body to stretch "_Dick!_"

"Are you insulting me, or calling my name?" came the bratty question to Wally's outburst. In the next second Dick was making flip flops, easily balancing the weight of his body on his bare feet and hands. When KF finally saw his face, his eyes were closed.

"If I could," Dick said quietly as he turned away from Wally once again, "I would never leave _my_ circus."

Probably for the first time Wally finally _heard_ him and started to picking up the puzzles to see the bigger picture. The quiet, soft tone of voice. The gym. The outfit. Dick was telling him a story and he should focus on it first, then worry about the state his body had been in, because maybe there was an explanation to the bruises as Dick insisted. So he took few deep breaths as Dick climbed a small ladder to reach a platform on a higher level.

"You're from a circus?"

"I'm from a family of aerialists. Everyone in my family knew how to _fly_." Dick's voice had been steady and loud, even though he was few feet above Wally and the redhead had to title his head to see him, squinting his eyes because the lights were doing a good job of blinding him. "And I love to fly."

Something about the confession made Wally's cheeks burn and again, for a short moment, he looked down to his feet before he went back to observing Dick. And then he cried out in surprise, Dick's name on his lips as the young boy jumped, with his eyes closed.

* * *

Dick resisted the urge to smirk because really, Wally should have known better than that. His outstretched arms reached the pole of the trapeze easily and his hands grabbed it firmly. He let his eyes to be half lidded and he gazed at Wally before continuing his show. He didn't even think about what he was doing. He let the trapeze rock back and forth as he jumped from one pole to another. His body spinning in the air, his limbs obeying him without any protest, though he could feel his muscles clenching and tensing and sweat covering his back and forehead.

At some point he was unable to stop the laughter from escaping his lips. He wondered if it resembled the cackle he used when dressed as Robin. He also tried to talk to Wally, though his words seemed breathless to his own ears as he panted in between and had to pause his story few times when he did a more spectacular move. Finally he sat on the trapeze, his hands resting on the supporting links. It didn't take him long to catch his breath. He reached the final part of the story, one he wanted to say in a collected and calm voice.

"It was no accident. Zucco killed them. Right in front of me. Right in front of a huge audience. All but my uncle, who is now paralyzed and can't move his legs, are dead. I'm the last of the Flying Graysons, who still can do this. Bruce build this for me so I could still train. So I wouldn't forget. And he took me in, saying we were similar in losing our parents. His were also killed right in front of his eyes. He understands exactly how I feel.

"It's almost amusing how similar we are. He is truly like a second father to me. Alfred too, but I feel a connection with Bruce. That's why I can't call him by his surname and that's why I kept mine surname even after being adopted." Dick sighed and again started swinging, this time to gain some speed and force to have a grand landing. "We both grief while wanting move on. We have to honor our parents and not disappoint them. And we've found a family in each other. Even if it's a bit dysfunctional."

Wally hadn't suspected him to jump. Even as he spiraled in the air, he could hear the loud gasp and a gulp when he landed safely on one of the mattress beneath the training platform. His arms were outstretched, his lips forming a smile. He let his eyelids fall close and slowly he made his way to Wally, knowing exactly where he was standing. Without opening his eyes, he reached for Wally's hand to retrieve the glasses the other had been holding.

He could feel how cold was the speedster's hand, which had been unnatural. He squeezed the thin fingers before slipping the sunglasses from beneath them. He opened his eyes only when he was sure the shades were covering them and he considered Wally quietly.

"So. Now you know," he said finally.

* * *

Dick could jump and hop from one swing to another, almost flying. That was cool. He could do it with his eyes closed apparently, which had been awesome and quite scary at the same time. Wally wanted to applaud him and ask to see more if it where only that.

The story he heard, about how much the circus meant to Dick, how much he missed his parents and how badly he wanted to continue to be a Flying Grayson made him want to just come over and hug the guy for a very long time until he stopped looking so lonely standing with tensed shoulders and balled up fists.

But in the end it all of that had been unimportant to Wally. He couldn't think about that at the moment, even though he wanted to. But he wasn't able. Not when his heart had beaten widely as his eyes traveled over the others body, appreciating the ripping muscles – and once again, how could a kid have a body like this? – exposed by the clinging wet shirt Dick had been wearing. Not when he though he had caught a glimpse of blue orbs before Dick jumped down to stand near him.

Not when he resembled Robin so much, it was almost uncanny. From the voice – especially when Dick had laughed and the sound ha been carried with the echo – to the way he was now standing, that one hip pushed to the side.

_'Dude, you are biased and delusional and stop it already,'_ he ordered himself before offering Dick a small smile, trying to force his thoughts to concentrate on what was the most important now. "So now I know," he said out loud and watched Dick's face lit up.

It made his heart beat faster before he ordered his body to obey him, which was more difficult than he could have anticipated.

"And you're okay with that?"

The shy question finally made Wally snap out of it. "Dude!" he grabbed Dick's shoulders. "Of course I'm okay with that! We're _friends_," he emphasized the word, "You won't scare me off that easily by being rich and talented and smart and honest." _'and handsome'_, his traitorous mind added, "I even get it why you didn't tell me earlier and well... I guess I haven't told you that much about myself too, but I will! I swear, I'll tell you everything you'd want to know."

Dick's smile was small and almost shy and Wally wanted to see his eyes once again – what was it with him and and the urge to see the eyes of his best friends by the way? – but refrained from saying anything. He just squeezed Dick's shoulders lightly. The moment had been ruined by a loud grumbling sound his stomach had made.

"And if you don't mind," Wally muttered as Dick bent down with his arms around his stomach as he shook with laughter, "Let's eat something now, okay? Please?"

* * *

Wally needed to get out of the Wayne Manor as soon as possible. Not because he was feeling like a caged bird, no, nothing of the sorts. He wanted to see Robin – he was in Gotham after all – and he wanted to actually ask him for help. Sure he could investigate on his own, but this had been the city of the Bat and that meant there were some ground rules which had to be respected. One of them Wally knew – no metas in town.

But he was a meta and he wouldn't let Batman ruin his plan. Plus with a bit of coercing, he hoped he would manage to convince Robin to help him hunt down this Zonko guy and see if he paid his deeds for hurting Dick's family. After making sure that Robin had been okay, just like Uncle B. had bee telling him for the last month. Somehow Wally didn't trust him on that. He had to see Rob with his own eyes.

And he couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow Dick and Robin had been connected to each other. Call it a gut feeling, but something nagged the back of his conscience as he considered what he had learned about the other boy today. He was left curious, especially since they parted their ways after dinner, both claiming to be tired. He needed to investigate few things tonight so he could hang out with Dick for the rest of the weekend without worry. Finding Robin had been crucial.

Slipping out of his room was easy. Exiting the manor was more tricky, but he managed it as well. He knew the real challenge would be tracking down Robin in the big city. Aware of the fact it was going to be a long night, he checked how many snacks he had with him before starting to run.

* * *

"The target's on its run, _Sir._"

Dick rolled his eyes at Alfred's amused tone. "Thank you," he nodded at the butler before attaching his cape. "How fast?"

"You really want to know that?"

The boy considered it for a moment before snickering. "No, of course not. I'm still taking the R-cycle with me," finally he put on his mask and checked the huge screen where he could see the quickly moving red dot which showed where Wally had been in Gotham. "I'm heading out. Let me know if he'll stop anywhere or if you'll receive any information about trouble."

"I certainly will," Alfred nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen. He only shook his head when Robin hummed under his breath when he climbed his R-cycle. "Boys and their toys," he murmured and focused back on his task.

Dick grinned as he started his bike and drove out of the Batcave. He didn't turn the lights on, not yet, so he knew he had to be focused on what was ahead of him. It proved to be hard when he had his thoughts filled with his 'target'. He wondered how much impact his story had on Wally. And he was happy he finally had someone he could share it with, someone who knew both of his identities.

He sped up when he got closer to the city and switched on the lights. Robin had been in town. There was no reason for him to hide. He checked the com link by asking Alfred where had Wally been currently and he headed in that direction. Finally, he was going to have some fun with the speedster.

"Master Dick," came the still amused voice of the butler, "It seems _the target_ had taken a break. He is few streets from where you are. Take the next two turns right and he will be on the other side of the building," he explained, knowing Robin would like to leave his R-cycle somewhere safe before confronting Kid Flash. It would also be more surprising this way.

"Thank you, Alfred," Robin murmured back. "Let me know if something else happens."

The butler huffed in mocked annoyance into the microphone and Dick smirked as he took the first turn.

"Have I told you, you're resembling Master Bruce more and more each day?"

Dick took another turn, slowing down before stepping on the breaks. This time he bit on his lips, careful not to laugh out too loudly. "You tell me that every day."

"Good. Have fun. Over and out."

* * *

Wally had been frustrated. There had been no screams of innocent people, no tugs to fight. It was like Gotham suddenly decided to be a safe city where crime rarely happened. He pulled to a stop in one of the alleys and rested against the wall while eating one of his snacks, a chocolate candy bar. He didn't try to be particularly quiet, but it hadn't meant he wasn't alert. He heard the soft sound coming from the direction of the rooftop and sped up his swallowing.

He released the crinkled wrapping paper and pushed himself from the wall. He turned to welcome whoever thought he could sneak up on him, a playful and confident smirk forming on his lips. And then he heard the loud swooshing sound and a well-known sound of laughter.

With a quickly beating heart he watched as Robin gracefully landed in front of him, not wasting time to stand up from his crouching position, Escrima sticks in his hands.

"You know the rules, KF," he whispered, his voice menacing and unlike the one Wally had been used to. "No metas in town. And breaking the rules comes with a punishment."

The shiver Kid Flash got upon hearing the threat hadn't come from fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for all the feedback!

* * *

The adrenaline was working its magic. As cliché as it sounded, Dick could feel it pumping through his veins, alongside his blood, while he watched Wally take a defensive stance in front of him. The slow shiver shook his body lightly, but from the way KF's eyes narrowed, the motion hadn't gone unnoticed. Robin didn't mind. He spun the sticks he was holding, making sure his grip had been strong enough. A small sparring session was always a good idea and he wasn't about to let the chance go to waste. What's the harm in having a little fun?

"I was hoping you would make an exception, you know? For me," Kid Flash countered Robin's words about rules. "Can you, like, pass on the punishment? I might be a meta, but I'm visiting a friend," and after a moment of hesitation he pointed at the Boy Wonder.

Dick laughed in the back of his mind. Oh, if only Wally knew how truthful his confession had been.

"Sorry," he said out loud. "Can't do, or the big scary Bat would ground me," he sighed dramatically. "Can you imagine that? Me, running by foot while Batman chases criminals in the sky? So unfair."

Kid Flash snorted and relaxed his position for a second, as he considered the other with half lidded eyes. "So, what now?"

"Now, I need to capture you and send you back home," came the blunt reply.

KF snapped his intertwined fingers cockily as he stretched his arms, titling his head back and glancing down at Robin with a sneer on his lips, in a manner which suggested he had been silently asking '_really'_? It was plainly obvious, that he doubted the Boy Wonder had what it took to stop a speedster. Bursting with confidence, he rolled his shoulders and carefully eyed his opponent, his gaze following each twitch of Robin's muscles..

"You wish," he snorted, moving his left leg to the side quickly, sure that the masked eyes would follow the movement. It made his insides warm up with pride, at knowing the way Rob's mind worked and using it to his own advantage. And he enjoyed the surprise reflected on Robin's face when he started running in circles in the opposite direction. He heard the growl escaping the younger boys' throat and he laughed openly at it, while continuing running, speeding up.

It was hard to admit, but the deception surprised Robin. He should have taken into account that his opponent had been aware of how Robin battled and could use it against him. But Rob wasn't at disadvantage here. He knew KF just as well.

When the older boy laughed out and asked Rob if he had been scared, Dick rolled his eyes behind his mask. Oh, he was going to wipe the smirk of the Kid Idiot's face. He studied KF's movement many times at Bruce insistence and had to memorize the pattern of Wally's runs. It hadn't been easy, but he knew it would come in handy one day. The Batman's way was to be prepared for every possibility. Fighting against Kid Flash was one of the scenarios Dick had to be ready for.

Barry changed his tactic often enough to be challenging for his foes. He had been faster than Wally and he used it as an advantage, often relying on his physical training than on his speed alone – he took it for granted that he would be fast enough. Wally on the other hand had to learn how to run to be quicker and had a pattern he followed when facing his opponents. It wasn't evident at first – especially since KF often changed a detail or two without noticing. For example he could approach his enemy from a different angle or attack him with a different limb than he favored. Unfortunately, it was mostly predictable, especially for a good tactician. Robin was a very good tactician despite his young age.

He had a plan and he was 75% sure it would work, if he focused enough on the task. It would be harder if the Kid Idiot spent the time blabbing and Robin would divide some of his attention to it. There had always been the possibility that their banter would threw one of them off. Both of them preferred to be quiet now, rather concentrating on taking their fight seriously. The thought made Robin almost smile in its ridiculousness – even during serious fights, with their lives endangered, KF was constantly joking, almost unable to keep his mouth shut.

Dick narrowed his eyes, as Wally run around him in circles, slowly getting closer, as if he attempted to be the one to do the capturing here. Well, he would be in for a surprise. They didn't have much space in the narrow alley, but Robin knew what to do. He took a deep breath and hoped his strategy would work.

At superspeed, it was surely easy for KF to notice Rob reaching to his _damn_ utility belt, retrieving small iron balls, replicas of the ones which contained some explosives. KF smirked and kept his distance as Boy Wonder casually spilled them around himself. He maneuvered his feet between the few balls that came close by, managing to dodge all of them, by simply changing his route of running, for a moment turning his back to Rob as he spun around to better see how to move. It proved to be a mistake.

"You won't get me, bird-boy~" he sang cheerfully, spinning around to face Robin once more. However, the younger boy wasn't there. With a gasp, Wally quickly – but ironically, not fast enough – turned around, just in time for one of Robin's Escrima sticks to press against his gut, knocking the breath out of him. Before he could even groan from the pain, he felt the second stick colliding with his back painfully, forcing him to fall down, straight on his still hurting stomach.

As he fought the feeling of nausea rising inside his throat, quick, skilled fingers grabbed his hands, as a knee connected with his smaller back. In a matter of a second, his wrists were pinned against his injured back, securely handcuffed. The same fate awaited his legs, which were immobilized a moment later. Then the pressure against his back subsided and he was rolled onto his back.

"Looks like you've been owned, dude," Robin announced smugly, almost happily, though he huffed the words, trying to catch his breath.

"Ha-ha, very funny," KF muttered back, not amused at the slightest. He cursed quietly, as he tugged at the metal restraints. He couldn't believe he just lost.

"Aww, don't spoil the fun," Rob said in a sing-sang voice, his breathing slowly returning to normal, "Just admit your loss and you'll be free."

"Fine, you won, ouch," Wally grumbled. "Happy now?"

The grin he got was blinding in the dark alley.

"Very." Once again Rob knelt down, releasing Kid's limbs.

At first he had been tense and stupidly held his breath as he forced his body to obey him. Mostly because usually he didn't pay that much attention on whether his actions would harm the person he had been fighting with. He felt relieved to see Wally grumbling as he pushed himself up and dusted his uniform, checking out his own ass for any stains. Usually it took a much more challenging fight for him to loose his breath, but somehow it took him a while to get it under control now. He decided to think about it later and returned his focus to KF.

He waited patiently for the other to relax his wrists, twisting them and then watched the other check his ankles. When Kid finished the task, he asked quietly: "You okay?"

Green eyes had blinked at him before they widened and it looked as if Wally had remembered something right then. He grabbed Robin's shoulders and shook him, startling the other with the swift motion.

"Dude! I'm supposed to ask that question! The last time I saw you, you were bleeding all over me!"

"Old news," Robin chirped happily and twirled around, to get away from KF's grip in a playful way. "It's not even worth discussing," he added, hoping Wally would take the hint.

His eyes scanned the alley and he noticed the fire-escape staircase almost immediately. Wasting no time, he fired his grapple gun to reach one of the lower balconies used as an emergency exit from the building. He jumped and used the line as a support to reach the metal construction, before he gracefully spun around to face KF again, balancing on the thin surface of the railing without problems. He sat down on it and let his legs swing, before waving at KF to join him. The speedster took a small run-up so he could jump and reach the balcony quickly. The look he was giving Rob was still bemused.

"For real?" he asked, as he rested his elbows on the railing, glancing sideways at the younger boy. "We won't even talk about..." he waved one of his hands motioning at Robin vaguely before scowling and finishing his thought: "...it?"

„Honestly," Robin rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath. "You're acting like I've died in your arms or something. Believe me when I say I've been in far more worse situations."

"Oh come on! Are you serious? Even Batman had been worried!" Wally argued back, straightening and again waving his arms on his sides to emphasize his point, which earned him a skeptic and amused look from Robin. "If only you could have seen him, clenching his jaw-"

"Or else he would start yelling and would probably embarrass me in front of you lot. He waited till we were in the Bat Jet, _alone_." Dick shrugged nonchalantly, though his voice betrayed how uncomfortable he felt while confessing this particular thruth, "I was really grateful he waited, because apparently I started _whining._ As if the fainting and getting so stupidly caught hadn't been enough."

KF gave a whine of his own, before he climbed on the rail and sat down on it, his knee almost touching Robin's. "You whimpered when I saw you. I was sure you were hurt pretty badly to make such a sound."

This time Rob groaned and hid his face in his hands. He let them trail upwards, baring his forehead for a second before he let them fall down again into his lap. "Oh great," he muttered. "No wonder Batman had been making fun of me since back then. You must think I'm a weakling."

"Are you serious?" Wally whispered, not quite believing a word the younger superhero said.

"Duh," Dick elbowed him, "No wonder you were so confident moments ago. Okay, so maybe I did loss a bit of blood, more than usually, because the wound kept reopening. Plus, I only had hot chocolate that morning because I had skipped breakfast, but when I was ten I've had both my arms broken at one point and still managed to beat up few guys, as I could still kick. I bet I felt so out of it, because those idiots who captured me, tried to electrocute me after I was a test subject to a new kind of drug, which weakened my muscles and added to my confused state. Green Arrow and Speedy appeared just in time to stop their plan and to leave me alone for some time so I could escape."

KF blessed his superspeed because it helped him understand what Robin had been talking about. He was kind enough not to point out the fact Rob had been babbling, ranting even. "So you got beaten up, then drugged and then they wanted to zap you?"

"Got it in one," Boy Wonder smiled and a moment later his voice softened. "And it's been a month now since that day, so can you please stop worrying? I'm okay. As you can see from the small fight we just had, I am in top form too."

"Yeah," Wally whispered and closed his eyes. He let his head fall down, his jaw almost touching his chest. "It feels silly that I had been having nightmares over it."

He hadn't heard Robin moving, but suddenly there was a body behind him, two gloved hands squeezing his shoulders. He swallowed and hoped it wasn't very loud. Suddenly the whole situation seemed very awkward.

"I'm sorry. I was sure Flash carried the message from Batman that I wasn't hurt. I didn't want to give you nightmares."

Wally nodded, "I sometimes forget how dangerous our lives are. Not everything is easy and the fact they let us help them with the missions is a miracle. It came as a shock to see you in such a state. Usually I'm the one beaten up because I hadn't been careful." He glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, trying to relieve the tension.

From the way Robin echoed his laughter, he managed to do it just fine.

"What are you doing in Gotham anyway?" Dick asked, forcing his voice to sound neutrally curious and not excited. "Visiting a friend?"

"Well, yeah," Wally scratched the back of his head before his hand rested against his neck and massaged the covered skin there. "And listen, I need your help," he winced and shook his head, the hand slipping down to hung loosely at his side. "Kind of. I mean, I'm not even sure if you'll be able to help, but maybe?"

Robin blinked few times, before he titled his head to the side. "What?" he asked with a chirp in his voice, trying to hold back his amusement.

"I have a friend who had... He got hurt pretty badly. I can't tell you who he is, not yet anyway. And I shouldn't have told you that too," KF bit down on his lower lip and worried it with his teeth. "The main point is... No, wait. Argh, let me start again. Anyway, do you know a guy named Zucco? Tony Zucco."

All the confusion Dick had started to feel banished with the question. He felt bad for not realizing sooner what had been on Wally's mind. At the same time, he felt almost giddy to know how much his story influenced the redhead and that he was taking it seriously.

"Rob?" Wally's voice sounded worried. He turned completely to face Robin, just in time for the Boy Wonder to notice his eyes widening and narrowing. "You know something."

"Zucco had been taken care of," Robin said quietly, but Kid Flash only huffed in annoyance at that, not believing him, so Dick continued talking. "Years ago, he did something to piss Batman off and he hunted him down. And he wasn't as powerful as Joker is, so he actually stayed put."

"You're hiding something," Wally poked Dick's shoulder with his forefinger and he did it quite forcefully, enough for Robin to feel it hurting. "Let me guess, you can't tell me, right?" He shook his head as if answering his own question, "Of course not, it's probably linked with your secret ID thing and-"

"I remember it very clearly because it was the first time I had put on my Robin costume," Dick interrupted him, making sure his voice was cold and even. "I could have killed Zucco with my own hands, but I didn't and that way I proved myself to Batman. Enough for him to take me in for good despite the fact I was a brat."

Wally's gaze was still distrusting and Dick wasn't sure if anything he might have said would change it in any way. His com link buzzed though and he listened to Alfred's words, while continuing the silent staring contest with KF. Finally, he rolled his shoulders and once again withdrew his Escrima sticks, which Kid Flash hadn't noticed he put back at some point of time.

"I've got a small matter to attend to. You can tag along if you want," he smirked before once again shooting his grapple gun, aiming it at one of the rooftops, "Just don't slow me down."

* * *

"How was your night, Master Dick?"

_Master Dick_ didn't even try to hold in the growl at the question as he slumped down against his bike. "Horrible," he muttered and seemed to make himself comfortable on the R-cycle.

"Care to explain?" Alfred asked with a lifted eyebrow. He had been waiting few steps away from where the boy was, a tray with hot tea and cookies in his hand. The picture of a perfect butler. But the youngster made no move to get from his bike.

"Wally was too loud and he kept ruining my ambush," Dick lifted his head, resting his elbows against the motorcycle's handlebar, "And then he wouldn't stop talking about Zucco and made hints he's friends with, well, _me_," he pouted and huffed and slumped again, resting his forehead against the still warm metal of his bike. "And he was so _annoying_ with his questions and with his will to protect me. I am capable of taking care of myself! And it was like his entire focus went on me so he couldn't even spare a glance for anybody else."

Finally, he climbed of his bike and walked over to Alfred to accept the cup of tea. He blew on it lightly, cradling it close, but he didn't take a sip, continuing his rant instead. "In the end we've run into Penguin and his jerks and _of course_ he started wondering where Batman was. And KF, the idiot, joked he's out of town, because he had _a date_."

Alfred's lips twitched and Robin groaned.

"Exactly!' he exclaimed, almost spilling his tea. "_And of course_ Penguin believed him and he retreated and I'm pretty sure tomorrow's night will be hellish and I'm pretty sure Bruce will be less than impressed with me." He finally took a small sip of his drink and stuck his tongue out a moment later. "Hot!"

The butler tired really hard not to roll his eyes. "I could inform Master Bruce about the new development." he offered instead, knowing the answer to that before Dick even opened his mouth.

"Don't. You. Dare." Robin said slowly, putting the cup back on the tray and fetching a cookie instead. He moved to the side, so he could strip from his outfit before heading back to his room. "I can handle it. I'm just frustrated, I hoped working with KF would be more beneficial to me."

Alfred watched Dick silently as he was taking his costume off. "You'll need to learn to work together. You know it won't happen overnight," he said finally.

"This hadn't been the first time we were together on a mission," the boy argued, looking past his bare shoulder at the butler. "And usually we just sort of click. I do my stuff, he does his and we have a successful operation over. I need to try and analyze what went wrong today."

Alfred only nodded and let Dick to his own thoughts. Sometimes it was the best course of action. He worried though, enough to check when will Bruce's plane land tomorrow so he could help him out and play the father's role he was pretty fond of.

Whit a sigh, he took one cookie for himself and headed upstairs back to the Manor.

* * *

Wally was not amused. Quite contrary, he was feeling restless and angry – mostly at himself – and he couldn't concentrate and he wanted to know where in this labyrinth of a house he could find Dick. To see if the kid was up and maybe talk to him more? Or to just see he was sleeping soundly in his room and not jumping from one rooftop to another while wearing a tight spandex costume.

He wasn't sure if it had been his imagination playing tricks on him or whether it was a matter of Dick and Robin having the same moves when they were jumping down from something high to meet the ground. Sure, it could be a coincidence or Wally's brain just decided to jump into the wrong conclusions. But as he sat on the bed in the dark room, he started wondering.

He knew the reasons behind the concealed identity. And he respected Batman and Robin for managing to keep them secret. When Rob took off his mask for the first time, it was a shock to him, to say the least. He suspected it was one of the reasons he was so drawn to those expressive blue eyes. Part of him wanted to tear the domino ask quite often, to catch a glimpse of them. And when Dick performance ended that day, he could have sworn he saw his eyes opening to reveal blue orbs as well. Was that only another coincidence? It seemed unlikely.

It made him curious and hot inside and he couldn't figure out the feeling. The whole night he was thinking back to the way Robin jumped down from one of the balconies to the ground, in an exact same way Dick did earlier that day. And after, he kept a close watch on Robin, not really focusing on their enemies. He saw the younger boy was frustrated with that and he narrowed his eyebrows and hissed when speaking with KF, but he didn't really care. They managed to beat them up, held them until the police came and escaped easily. Even if it wasn't perfect, it was a success.

Meanwhile Wally's mind was comparing the two of his best friends and he was becoming more and more sure they had been the same person. And he had no idea what to do with this information. It's not like he could go and outright ask Rob about it – the kid would probably never admit it. He could wait for him to say it – but Wally hadn't been the most patient person around, even though he promised to even wait _forever_ if it would take that long. He regretted saying something so foolish.

Then there was the subject of this... misplaced attraction he had for Robin – Dick even teased him about it – and which he started to feel towards Dick as well. He wasn't sure if it came together with the idea they aren't two separate people, or had it started earlier, back in school when he had spent time with the younger boy.

Wally groaned and sprawled himself on the bed. After a moment he rolled to his side, curling up a bit, resting his head on one of his arms. He tugged the bed sheet to at least cover his legs and lower back before he continued brooding.

He supposed it made more sense if Dick had been Robin. He told Wally that the reason he changed schools frequently was because of his adoptive father – Bruce Wayne sometimes left Gotham for weeks while on business and Dick traveled with him, often swapping schools for some time. Now when Wally thought about it, the more probable explanation was that Dick was being in that school undercover, just like Wally had been. The night when he helped KF out always seemed suspicious to him, but now he could really pinpoint what was so unnerving about it.

It was like Dick knew what was Wally doing back then. Not only he hadn't asked questions, he didn't offer an explanation why he wanted to go outside. He just accepted the fact Wally was running from the guards and in he never suspected Dick might have known the reason already.

He sighed and closed his eyes. It didn't matter if he left them open, because it had been so dark in the room. Instead he started recalling his time spent with both Dick and Robin – a stubborn part of him still refused to think of them as one – looking for hints that would help him settle this matter.

No many how many things he remembered, he couldn't find that one thing which would make him one hundred percent sure, even if his brain had been supplying an increasing amount of evidence to support the statement. He knew there had been a way to be certain, but he saved it as his last resort. After all if Dick hasn't been Robin, removing his sunglasses, and prying his eyes open might damage his sight... If he was telling the truth. If he was lying, what else did he lie about?

Yet again he fell asleep thinking about blue eyes.

* * *

He was under the shower spray, through he was sitting in a tub. A very large tub, he certainly never had seen before. Somehow it didn't worry him or make him look around. Quite the contrary, he felt safe and comfortable and he didn't want to move from his spot, even if only to turn his head.

He wondered why he couldn't hear the running water or why he didn't really feel it – just the warmth spreading through his whole body. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him, even though he knew there was someone there, getting closer to him. A moment later there were hands on his shoulders rolling them, kneading the muscles on his neck.

The moan, he heard. But it had been a distant sound as if he wasn't the one who made it. He finally moved, relaxing himself and letting his back lay against the flat but warm surface. At first he thought it was the side of the tub, but it had been someone's body instead. Ignoring the matter of how had it been possible, he titled his head up, eyes half-lidded, mindful of the water's droplets which could get into them.

He said something, but yet again his voice seemed to come from someone else. The soft order, asking the other to _get them off _because _they aren't needed now_. He closed his eyes though so for a moment he had no idea who he was talking to, or what did he want the other to get rid of. Something touched his nose gently and again he hadn't felt it, instead knowing about it. He opened his eyes and from behind dark shades he looked at Robin's smiling face. If it weren't for the sunglasses, his eyes would be more brilliant blue.

Wally smiled back and relaxed further into the warmth and the darkness which he didn't mind.

It had been the only dream he had that night, one he couldn't remember in the morning.


End file.
